New doctors in town
by anatomyfan
Summary: Two new doctors join the team at Grey Sloan Memorial, but Arizona knows one of them. As she tries to save her failing marriage, will she fall in love with the new peds attending or stay with Callie and fix the mess she caused in the first place? Based in season 11 to present
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I haven't done a GA fic in a while. Shondaland owns the GA characters while I own the original characters**

* * *

"And finally, we are getting two new attendings for Orthopedics and Pediatrics. Dr. Jared Newman is the ortho attending and Dr. Jennifer Newman is the pediatric attending. who is also going for fetal medicine." Hunt said in the board meeting.

"Married?" Jackson asked.

"No, they're twin siblings. Jennifer is older than Jared." Richard said and everyone looks at him.

"I should know my own godchildren, don't you think?"

"They're your godkids?" Maggie asked.

"Of course. I worked with their father. Logan Newman. When will they arrive. Dr. Hunt?"

"They are in the city, but they start on Monday. Dr. Jennifer Newman worked at Hopkins and was the Chief of Pediatrics and Dr. Jared Newman worked at Duke University as the Chief of Orthopedics."

"It feels really weird being back here." Jenny said as she unpacks her boxes to their childhood home.

"I know. Especially without Mom and Dad here." Jared said.

"I still can't believe that Grandma and Grandpa didn't put the house on the market." .

"They knew that we would be back. You own the home anyway."

"I do, but you are the one with the girlfriend."

"While you have a crazy ex. God, what were you thinking by going out with Nikki?"

"I really don't know. She was fine when we first started dating, but about four months into the relationship, she wouldn't stop leaving me alone and requested to work with me at the hospital on every single case. Never again am I going to date a co-worker."

"But what if there is someone who you wanted to date at the hospital? Like a certain blue eyed former co-worker, who happens to be working at the hospital where we are working at?" He asked, knowing his sister will tell him what he wants to know.

"She's married. Hey!" Jared cackles as his sister groans.

"I hate it when you do that." Jenny said with a sigh.

"It's just so easy. Anyway, all of your furniture is in the house and set up. Should we make a quick trip to the DMV and get new licenses?"

"A quick trip? Jared, this is Seattle and you know how atrocious the DMV's get during the day, but we might as well get it done."

"Why are we getting a new attending?" Alex asked, clearly not impressed. He and Arizona are checking on the babies in the NICU.

"I have been looking for one for months. She's one of the best on the East Coast."

"Have you even met her?"

"I have because I use to work with her at John Hopkins. I was a first year attending and she was a resident. I haven't seen her in years."

"Sounds like you have a crush on her. I won't tell Torres "

On Monday, Arizona walks onto the peds floor and looks at a chart for a patient.

"Hey Debbie? Has Dr. Newman arrived yet?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, she's with a patient that followed her here from Hopkins." Arizona looks into the room and feels her heart starting to flutter when she sees Jenny.

"Oh go. I can't be thinking like-like-like I want to jump her bones. I'm married! But she is really beautiful and hasn't changed." Arizona thought to herself.

"How was the flight?" Jenny asked.

"She got nauseous on the flight." Jenny feels Laura's neck when she feels something. She grabs a tongue dispenser stick and her flashlight.

"Ok, Laura. Can you open your mouth really wide and say ah?"

"Ah." Jenny looks into her throat as Arizona walks in.

"Dr. Robbins. Can you check this out?" Arizona looks down Laura's throat.

"No doubt about it. You have inflammed tonsils." Arizona said.

"Will she need another surgery?" The mother asked.

"I can prescribed medication, but worse case scenario is that they may have to come out." Jenny said as she snaps the stick in half and throws it away in the hazard material bin.

"I'll be by later with her blood results and hopefully, we have a new heart for you really soon." Arizona and Jenny walk out of the room.

"Long time Jen." Arizona said.

"It has Arizona."

"So, Laura. What can you tell me about her?"

"She was born with a heart defect and the heart is slowly giving away. She's near the top of the UNOS list."

"What's the defect?"

"HLHS."

"What's her prognosis?"

"Within a year. She made it this far with surgeries, but I can only do so much."

"I know. Remember what I told you?"

"Children are resilient and can heal quicker than adults."

"Exactly. So, why did you leave Hopkins?"

"A crazy ex-girlfriend."

"Been there. You should meet my wife. She works here."

"I know. My twin brother is working for her. I have to finish rounds." Jenny walks away and feels her heart deflating.

"I already knew she was married, but it feels like I got my heart broken again the day she felt before I could ask her out." Jenny thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the next one. I don't know a lot of medical terms and surgical procedures, so bare with me.**

* * *

"Dr. Torres?" Jared asked and Callie looks at him.

"You must be Dr. Newman. Since your sister works here, have to call you J. Newman."

"Kinda hard when my sister's name starts with a J as well."

"Right Ortho Newman it is. Now. I read through your file. I'm pretty impressed that you were the Chief of Ortho at Duke."

"The youngest department Chief. What do you got for me?" He asked.

"Just the usual knee replacements. shoulder replacements and hip replacements." Jared looks at one scan.

"Oh man. That doesn't look good."

"That would be Darren Jacobs, age 17. Attends Seattle High and plays on the basketball team. I can't get him back onto the court with his knee like that."

"Do you mind if I take this case?"

"Not at all. Got something in mind?"

"I had a case like this back in North Carolina, but it was a soccer player. She was playing a pick up game with her friends from college and she tore eveiything in her knee. You name it, she tore it. I fixed it up and she's actively running and playing again like she never tore the knee. Thanks Torres." Jared said then walks away while he looks at the tablet.

Jenny looks over the transplant list on her laptop in the conference room and rubs her face when Jared walks in.

"Hey. Take a look at this." Jared said and Jenny looks at the chart as he looks at the medical file.

"Laura's here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her parents didn't want another doctor for her, so they flew up here. Ok, ow. How old?"

"17. I know I can get him back on the court."

"What's your plan?" Jenny asked as she hands him the tablet.

"I was hoping you and I could work together on this."

"Well, since Karev and Robbins don't have surgeries for me, I can help."

"Ok, so this is what I'm thinking." They start planning the surgery in the conference room. Arizona does a double take and stops in her tracks. She slowly smiles when she sees Jenny. Jenny looks at her for a moment then looks at her brother.

"Hey. The babysitter is sick and..." Callie looks at what Arizona is looking at.

"So, that's Jenny." Callie said.

"Yeah. What were you saying about the babysitter?'"

"She's sick, so she dropped Sofia off at Meredith's with Zola.

"Ok. And here. I signed them." Arizona said as she hands the divorce papers to Callie.

"I'll make sure my lawyer gets them." Callie walks away then Arizona heads back to the Pads floor as Jared and Jenny walk out of the conference room.

"So surgery tonight?" He asked.

"As long I don't get the heart for Laura, that's fine with me. Seven?"

"You got it."

"Well, well, well. Both of you working together on a case." The twins smile when they see their godfather.

"Hey Richard." They said at the same time.

"I was heading to lunch if you two would like to join me?"

"Absolutely."

The three of them are laughing during lunch as they catch up.

"Oh man. I wish I was there to see that." Richard said.

"Trust me, it wasn't pretty. There was one year for Christmas. I had Gram's hands and Jane thought it would be funny to push her butt up as we tried to stand her up." Jemiy said.

"Oh. I remember this." Jared said with a smile.

"Right before Gram could fully stand up. she cuts the cheese. Me. I let go of Gram and I started laughing hysterically and she fell backwards back onto the couch. but it wasn't the couch she fell back to. It was Jane." The three of them laugh again.

"It really is nice seeing you two again after all these years." Richard said.

"We wanted to come home."

"Jenny lives at the house." Jared said.

"Really? Still the same?"

"The layout is the same, but had the place renovated. It's hard being there without Mo and Dad."

"Your father would be very proud of the both of you. I know I am."

That night, Jared and Jenny scrub in on their first surgery at the hospital. They walk into the OR and dry off their hands and gown up. In the gallery, Arizona, Callie and Richard watch the surgery with some interns and residents.

"Remember what Dad would say before each surgery?" Jared asked Jenny.

"Of course. It was his favorite quote from 'The Patriot'. Aim small, miss small."

"Ten blade." Jared said and they get to work to repair the knee.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked as he sits next to Arizona.

"They just started." Callie said.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" He asked a five minutes later.

"They're in sync with each other. Know each other's move know the next step. Just like their father." Richard said and everyone looks at him and he looks at them.

"Well, it's true. Logan was a dear friend of mine. One of the best cardio surgeons."

"The ACL is repaired. How's the meniscus?" Jared asked

"Repaired as well. Now it's the PCL." Jared moves to the thigh.

"Scalpel."

"Are they getting a tendon out of the thigh?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"What's going on here?" Meredith asked as she sits behind Alex and Amelia sits next to her.

"The Newman siblings are repairing a knee that Torres thought she couldn't fix." Alex said.

"All I said was I don't think he could be playing basketball again." Callie said.

"Ok, let's bend the knee up to forty live degrees." Jared said. He and Jenny carefully bend the knee.

"No tearing or popping." Jenny said.

"Up to 90." They bend the knee to 90 degrees.

"Again, no tearing." Jenny said.

"Ok, let's close him up and get him into a knee brace."

"You need me?"

"I'm all set. Thanks sis."

"You're welcome." Jenny takes off her gown and gloves then walks to the scrub room. She throws away the mask and scrubs out. She walks out of the scrub room and sees Arizona walking down the stairs.

"Hey. Nicely done." Arizona said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to check in on Laura then possibly get a drink. You in?"

"I actually have to pick up my daughter. Rain check?"

"Sure."

Jenny walks into Laura's room and sees the child awake.

"You are supposed to be sleeping." Jenny softly said to the child.

"I'm scared. What if a heart doesn't come?" Jenny sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the child.

"You have to believe it will come. Do you know why?" Laura shakes her head no.

"Because I believe a heart will come very soon and it will. I can't promise you that it's going to happen anythime soon, but I'm not going to stop believing until it happens. Ok?"

"Ok." Jenny walks out of the room and hands the tablet over to the nurse.

"Page me immediately if something changes."

"You got it. Goodnight Dr. Newman."

"Goodnight."

Jenny walks down the stairs to the staff parking lot when her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and sighs.

Nikki

She ignores the call and walks to her car and drives home.

Jenny arrives home and sees her dog trotting over to her.

"Ok. Ok. I'll let you out." Jenny said then opens the back door. She fills up the dog food and water then let's the dog back into the house. As she looks into the fridge for dinner after changing into her pajamas, the doorbell rings. She walks to the front door and opens it.

"Arizona. How did you find me here?" Jenny asked.

"Can I come in? Please?"

"Sure." Jenny let's in her boss and closes the front door.

"What's wrong?'

"My marriage is over." They sit down on the couch.

"It all started when I got the offer to work in Africa for a grant to help build up a hospital. When I came back, I knew that getting back with Callie was doomed. Then the plane accident happened and I lost my leg. Then I cheated on her and I signed the divorce papers. I signed the divorce papers."

"I'm glad you did. Where's your daughter?"

"Callie has her. I just. . .I feel so comfortable with you and there isn't that tension that I have with Callie, you know?"

"'I do. Arizona, I" The doorbell rings. Jenny hands Arizona a tissue then walks to the front door and opens it to reveal the one person she didn't want to ever see again.

"You didn't pick up my call."

"Nikki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is based around Derek's death.**

* * *

 _"You didn't answer my call."_

 _"Nikki."_

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you find out Where I live? " Jenny asked and Arizona thinks of a plan to help out her colleague then waits for the right moment when it comes.

"Jason told me where you live." Jenny sighs and rubs her face.

"I am going to kill my brother. I broke up with you three years ago and you are still stalking me."

"Hey baby? You coming in to watch the movie?" Arizona asked from the living room.

"I'll be right there honey. Goodbye Nikki." Jenny said then closes the door and locks it and sets her alarm. She looks at her dog and he looks at her.

"Some guard dog you are, Buster." He barks then trots to his bed and lays dowm.

"Thank you for helping me out. She cannot get the hint that it's over between us." Jenny said as she sits back down next to Arizona.

"Thank you for helping me out. She cannot get the hint that it's over between us." Jenny said as she sits back down next to Arizona.

"You're welcome."

"So, movie night? You can stay here."

"Sure."

During the movie. Arizona places her head on Jenny's shoulder and Jenny places her head on Arizona's head and softly smiles while her head is pounding in her chest. Unknown to her, Arizona's heart is also pounding in her chest.

"Hey. Jason called me last night." Jared said to Jenny in the locker room the next day.

"Ok and?" "Jane and Steve are in town and want to have dinner with us tonight."

"Uh, I already have plans for tonight."

"Come on Jen. Don't make me suffer with them alone."

"You have Heather. If anything. I would be the seventh wheel. Robbins and I are having dinner to discuss the department. Besides, he called Nikki and she showed up at the house last night. Luckily, Arizona was able to scare her off. Not like that, perv." Jared softly smiles.

"You should have dinner with your siblings." Arizona said and Jenny jumps and hangs her knee into the bench.

"Ow."

"It's ok. We can the meeting another night."

Jenny looks at her phone and answers the call as she has dinner with her siblings.

"Hey Meredith. Everything...Hey, hey, hey. Slow down. I can't understand you when you're hysterical." Jenny said and Jared looks at her.

"No, stay there. You're too emotional to drive. Jared and I will get you and the kids. Just stay there." Jenny hangs up her phone.

"Derek was in an accident. We gotta go to Dillard." The twins get up and leave without a backwards glance.

During the drive back to the city, Meredith numbly looks out the window in the passenger seat as Jenny drives her car. The Peds attending looks into the rear view mirror and sees Meredith's kids sleeping. She was in the kids position when she was a child when her parents died.

The next day, Jenny keeps an eye on Meredith, who is sleeping after telling the rest of the doctors about the accident. She looks at the chart and sighs.

"You were going to be a dad again, Derek." Jenny whispered.

Arizona walks into the bathroom and looks down at the floor of the stalls when she sees familiar pair of shoes in one of the stalls.

"Jen." Arizona softly said and Jenny sniffles.

"I'm ok." Jenny said with her voice clearly breaking. which breaks Arizona's heart.

"Jen. I know you're lying. Can you please unlock the stall?" Arizona looks behind her and sees Jared looking into the room. He gives her the thumbs up and shuts the door. Jenny walks out of the stall and leans against the sink. Arizona wipes away Jenny's tears and thinks that she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I was five when my parents died. The hospital that Derek was at was careless and he could still be alive if the stupid neurosurgeon didn't take his sweet ass time getting to the hospital."

"I know. Some hospitals have doctors who don't really care about their patients. But you and Jared rushed over there when she called you. And these emotions that you are releasing has been pent up for years. Jen. . ." The attending looks at her boss.

"I was wondering" The bathroom door opens and Arizona steps away from Jenny as Callie walks in.

"I interrupted." Callie said.

"No, it's ok. I was going to check on my patient." Jenny said then walks out of the room. Arizona rubs her forehead and Callie looks at her.

"You really like her, don't you?" Callie asked.

"The timing is always wrong. I don't think she and I are going to be together and quite frankly, I want to be with her."

"So go tell her that Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean that you shouldn't iind happiness again."

Arizona arrives at Jenny's house and rings the doorbell. A few moments later, Jenny opens the door. Arizona swallows a lump in her throat when she sees Jenny wearing a tight silver dress that shows off her endless legs.

"Going out?" Arizona asked as Jenny puts in her earrings.

"A few of the doctors are getting together at the bar. Wanna join?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. The cab should be here in a minute. Better than leaving the car at the bar." Jenny grabs her purse and they head out.

"Ok, where are the others?" Arizona asked Jenny at the bar after getting their drinks.

"I lied, ok? I had a feeling you would be coming over, so I decided to do this. Looks like I screwed up on this. Your drink is on me. I'll see you at work, Dr. Robbins." Jenny walks out of the bar while Arizona is frozen in the stool.

"Did that just happen?" Arizona thought to herself.

* * *

 **What's going to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, more interaction between Arizona and Jenny. Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh my god. I am such an idiot." Jenny said with her head in her hands in the locker room the following week after leaving Arizona in the bar. Her boss has tried to reach out to her, but Jenny got scared and has been ignoring her ever since.

"No you're...yes, you are an idiot." Jenny sighs and rubs her face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little brother." Jared sits in the opposite direction of his sister and looks at her in his black suit. They were going to Derek's funeral.

"It's been a week and you should talk to her. Not should, need to talk to her. Because this isn't the Jennifer Newman I know."

"I know." Jenny's phone goes off. She looks at it and answers the call.

"This is Dr. Jennifer Newman." Jenny stands up and takes off her dress and Jared quickly looks away.

"Where's the heart?" Owen asked.

"Idaho. I need to get it. Dr. Morris is ready to go since Pierce is going to the funeral." Jenny said while she wears her scrubs.

"Ok. There will be a plane ready for you. Here's the paperwork." Jenny takes the paperwork and leaves.

Arizona looks around the guests at the burial to catch a glimpse of Jenny, but doesn't see her.

"She had to get a heart for Laura." Jared softly said to her. Arizona walks away and to her car, knowing she needs to talk to her.

Jenny puts on the scrub mask and walks into the OR to talk to Laura really quick.

"Do my parents have Spot?" Laura asked.

"They do. I'll see you in recovery, ok?" Laura nods then goes to sleep under the anesthesia. Jenny walks back into the scrub room and grabs the soap then starts to scrub in. In the gallery are interns and residents. Arizona walks into the gallery and leans against the wall.

"For every transplant surgery, there are four key items to watch out for. Infection, rejection, malfunction and clotting. Since this patient is a child, infection and rejection are more susceptible for her." Jenny said during surgery to the gallery.

"Ready to shock the heart." Jenny removes her hands and Dr. Morris shocks the heart. They look at the monitor and Jenny swallows a lump in her throat.

Beep...Beep.

Jenny sighs in relief and the interns and residents cheer from the gallery. She looks at Arizona, who is smiling.

"She's in recovery. The surgery went great. Laura has to stay for a few weeks to make sure nothing major happens." Jenny said to the parents.

"Can we see her?" Laura's father asked.

"I'Il have someone take you to see her." The nurse walks over and escorts the parents to recovery.

Jenny is typing on the tablet after getting Laura into her hospital room when Arizona walks over to her.

"Jenny, we should talk about last week." Arizona softly said.

"No need to, Dr. Robbins. I was an idiot for thinking that I had a shot with you. If you excuse me, I have an anatomy class to teach." Jenny said then walks away.

That night, Jenny closes the on call room door and tosses the jacket onto the chair. As she takes off her shoes, the door opens and closes, but she doesn't have to look over to know that it's Arizona. She doesn't hear the click of the lock.

"You are a bitch, you know?" Jenny looks at Arizona.

"You never give me the chance to tell you that I'm falling in love with you. You make me feel things that I never felt before and it scares me because" Jenny walks over and kisses her. Arizona tugs Jenny closer as she deepens the kiss and Jenny backs them up to the bed.

"I want you." Arizona whispered and that turns Jenny on.

"Have me." Jenny whispered then kisses her again and they remove each other's clothes.

The next day, Jenny looks at Arizona after the blonde made a scene in the cafeteria about trying to grieve over the death of Derek and not hiring a neurosurgeon yet. She knows Arizona needs her space and will give it to her.

"Hey Laura. You ready to go take a few steps? Just to the nurse's desk and back." Jenny said to Laura. Laura nods and Jenny helps her up. She holds the IV as Laura carefully walks when Arizona joins them.

"Hey Dr. Zo." Laura said.

"Laura. I'm glad to see you up and about. Dr. Newman behaving herself?"

"Rude." Jenny said then winks at Arizona.

"When can I play my video game?" Laura asked Jenny.

"Not until we know that your heart is ok. Speaking of which, it's time for your CT." Jenny and Arizona help Laura into her wheelchair.

Maggie joins Arizona and Jenny in the CT room to look at the results.

"I don't see any bleeding from the stitches." Maggie said.

"Neither do I." Jenny said.

After the shift, Arizona sees Jenny walking down the stairs and slowly smiles.

"Dinner?" Arizona asked.

"How about I cook and see where the night takes us?" Jenny asked.

"Love it." Jared sees the duo leaving and he softly smiles.

"Bout time." He softly said then heads upstairs.

Arizona watches Jenny make dinner as soft jazz is playing in the background.

"Taste." Jenny said then Arizona tastes the sauce.

"Mm! That's amazing. Homemade?" Arizona asked.

"It is. I worked at an Italian restaurant during college and med school. Jared worked with me during med school. It paid for school. So. How are your parents?"

"They're great. They're hoping to visit Seattle again soon." Jenny mixes the pasta and sause together and lets them simmer on the stove as she makes the salad.

"I wish you would let me help." Arizona said.

"Do you remember the last time you helped me cook?"

"The fire wasn't bad."

"Honey, the fire burnt down half of my kitchen."

"At least you were able to live in the building."

"I moved out two months later. But having you over at my apartment was when I realized that I had more than a crush on you."

"But then I left." Jenny nods.

"Jen, I want you in my life. Both at and away from work. Hell, we wouldn't have had sex last night if it didn't mean anything. But it was Callie who pushed me to you."

"Same thing with Jared. Maybe we should be nicer to Ortho." They look at each other.

"No." They said at the same time.

After dinner, Arizona lays between Jenny's legs and they are fighting for dominance of the kiss on the couch.

"Upstairs?" Jenny asked as Arizona kisses her neck.

"Yes."

The next day, Callie sees the duo walking into the hospital hand in hand with goofy smiles on their faces. Part of her is happy that her ex-wife is happy, but part of her wishes she didn't divorce her either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Child abuse is mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Edwards, your turn to wear it." Jenny said as she hands the bunny costume to Stephanie. She looks at the attending with a pleading look on her face.

"Please don't." She said.

"Sorry Edwards. You drew the short straw." Alex said as he and Arizona look on, both trying not to laugh at the situation.

"If you do this, I may let you do the appy surgery. With me observing." Stephanie takes the costume and walks into the stairwell. Jenny chuckles then looks through the charts.

"Nice Newman. Bribe the resident with surgery." Alex said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jenny asked.

"Either of you heard from Meredith?"

"I did." Jenny said and they look at her.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She told me to tell you to stop calling her and she will come back when she's ready. She lost her husband, the father of her kids. Look at Jared and myself. We didn't come back here to Seattle until we were ready."

"Aunt Jenny!" Jenny looks over and smiles.

"L-Man " Jenny said then picks up the six-year-old boy, not realizing that he was wincing as she was holding him.

"Uh huh. No way on Earth my nephew is wearing a Seahawks jersey. Especially one of Russell Wilson." Jenny said then puts a Gronk jersey over the Seahawks jersey.

"There. Much better. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"To see my favorite Aunt." He said and Jenny sees bruises on his neck.

"Luke, what happened to your neck?" Arizona and Alex walk over as Jenny reveals more bruises.

"Can you go with Dr. Alex?"

"No." Luke said then hides his face into her leg.

"Ok, ok." Jenny picks up Luke as Jared walks over.

"Hey, page Torres up here. Now." Arizona said to Jared, who pages Callie, as Jenny takes Luke to an examination room.

"He won't let Jen go." Arizona softly said to Callie outside the room as Jared tries to call his brother and sister-in-law.

"Child abuse?"

"That's what Jen's suspecting. So is Jared. He's trying to get hold of their brother and sister-in-law since Luke showed up here on his own. Jen has the emergency legal custody of him and gave full consent to examine him." They walk into the room and Callie sits on the stool in front of them.

"Ok dude. I need to remove you from your shirts, ok?" Jenny softly asked and Luke nods. She takes off the shirts to reveal more bruises. Jenny looks at Arizona as she clenches her Jaw.

"Calm down. " Arizona mouthed to Jenny.

"Ok, ow. What happened buddy?" Callie asked.

"I fell. Ow." He said.

"I'm sorry. I do want to take him up for a few x-rays. You can come since he doesn't want to be away from you." Callie said to Jenny, who puts the Patriots shirt back on Luke. She stands up with Luke in her arms and kisses his cheek.

"We are going to get a few pictures of your bones, ok?" Jenny asked Luke.

"Ok." Luke said.

"Police are here." Jared softly said.

"Arizona, can you please talk to them while I handle this?" Jenny asked Arizona.

"You got it. Anzona said.

"His name is Lucas Michael Newman. AKA Luke. Age six. Brown hair hazel eyes." Jared said to the cop.

"And you are his uncle?" The cop asked.

"I am. My twin sister is with him in x-rays with Dr. Callie Torres. My sister is Jennifer Newman. She was granted emergency legal custody of him by social services to have him checked out." Jenny walks over with Luke in his arms after the x-rays.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill my brother when I see him." Jenny said in the bedroom that night. Luke was placed into her custody after talking to the family court.

"You're too pretty for prison." Arizona said as she massages her shoulders.

"I should have seen the sighs. We are the advocates for the kids."

"I know. But he's here now. You got him out of there." Jenny rubs her face and quietly sighs.

"Look, I know you want me to meet Sofia -"

"That can wait. Luke is important right now. He's someone special to you and he's going to be in my life."

"Bring her this weekend. We're both off and she will have her own room and have someone to play with."

"Callie." Arizona said Friday evening. The ortho doctor looks at her ex-wife.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to introduce Sofia to Jenny. I hope that's ok." Arizona and Jenny came out to the hospital as a couple and everyone has been supportive of them. And with everyone paying Jared in a bet that they were together.

"That's fine with me. I'm glad your girlfriend knows that you are a packaged deal."

Arizona drives the car to Jenny's with Sofia looking out the window in the back.

"Sofia?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah?"

"So I have been seeing someone and she's really special to me. You are also getting your own room."

"Yay."

Jenny looks at her nephew as she makes dinner. The bruises on him are starting to fade and he's slowly opening up to her, Arizona, Heather and Jared.

"Hey dude. I have something to tell you." Jenny said and he looks at her.

"Arizona's coming over and she's bringing her daughter. I want you on your best behavior. Capiche?"

"Capiche." He said.

"Do you wanna help me?" He nods.

"Wash your hands, bub." Luke walks over to the sink and steps on the stool to reach the faucet.

"Aunt Jenny?" He asked as he washes his hands.

"What's up?" He walks over to her as he dries his hands.

"Why did my parents hurt me?" Jenny sighs then squats down to look at him.

"That I don't know and I don't want to know why they did what they did. But I do know is that I love having you here. After all, you are my favorite nephew."

"Even more than SJ?" Jenny softly smiles.

"Even more than him since I see you more than him. Let's finish making dinner before they get here." Luke pulls over the stool and stands on it next to Jenny.

"Baby?"

"Kitchen babe. You, best behavior." Arizona walks into the kitchen while holding Sofia's hand.

"Hi." Arizona said with a smile.

"Hi Zo." Luke said as he waits for the water to boil.

"Sofia. This is Jenny." Jenny walks over and squats down.

"Hi Sofia. I'm really happy to meet you. Luke?" Luke walks over.

"This is my nephew, Luke."

"Do you want to color?" He asked.

"Can I Mommy?" Sofia asked Arizona.

"Absolutely." Arizona said.

As Jenny makes dinner, Arizona walks over and kisses her shoulder.

"The kids are getting along great." Jenny said as she and Arizona look at them coloring.

"They are. Thank you for setting up Sofia's room."

"I had the day off and it wasn't a problem." Jenny quickly kisses her.

"Aunt Jenny? When is dinner ready?" Luke asked as they sit at the kitchen island.

"We're hungry." Sofia said.

"I don't know, honey. Do you think we should feed them?" Jenny asked Arizona.

"I think we should." Jenny and Arizona dish out the spaghetti.

After getting the kids to bed, the couple cuddle in the bed. Jenny turns her head and kisses her forehead when her phone vibrates on the end table.

"I'm going to kill the on call trauma attending." Jenny said then looks at her phone.

From Jared:

911\. GSM. Now


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny jogs into the hospital and sees Jared looking into the trauma room.

"What is going on? I was at home with Arizona and the..." Jenny looks into the trauma room to see their brother, Jason, on the table.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Don't know and don't care. Ionly got the heads up from Chief." Jared said.

"Is that Jared and Jenny?" Jason asked Owen.

"It is and they don't want to see you." He said.

"Got fluid in the abdomen." Bailey said.

"Along with the chest cavity." Maggie said.

"Who wants to tell them?" Owen asked. He looks at the doctors, who look at each other, knowing that they don't want to tell them after what the twins had been through with their nephew.

"He does need immediate surgery." Owen said to Jenny and Jared.

"Just get him back to jail." Jenny said then walks away.

"Jared -"

"He beat the crap out of my nephew Owen. What the hell do you want me to say?" Jared asked.

"We took an oath to save his life."

"I don't care anymore about him. As my sister said, patch him up and get him back to jail."

Jenny stands at the landing and looks at the night sky of Seattle when Jared stands next to her.

"I'm never forgiving Jason." Jenny said.

"I know and I feel the same."

"Luke asked me why Jason and Kelly beat the crap out of him. I didn't know what to tell him because Idon't know why either. I am not bringing Luke

anywhere near them again." Jared wraps his arms around his sister and kisses her head.

"I'm going home. I'd rather be with Arizona and the kids. Oh and you're calling Jane."

"Already did."

Arizona feels Jenny climbing into the bed and she snuggles up to her.

"What was the emergency?" Arizona sleepily asked.

"Jason is a patient at the hospital after a riot broke out at the prison." Arizona wakes up and looks at her.

"You ok?"

"I will be when he's back in prison. Just want it to be Monday when he's not there anymore." Arizona cuddles up to her and places her head against her girlfriend's beating heart and falls back asleep while Jenny stays awake.

"You sure you want to do this?" Arizona asked the next day.

"I have to. For Luke's sake. Just, stay at daycare with the kids, ok?" Arizona nods and they kiss then Jenny and Jared walk towards their brother's hospital room. They walk in and Jared bangs the foot of the bed, waking up Jason.

"You have balls to be here." Jared said to him.

"Hello to you too, guys." Jason said then yawns.

"Where's my son?" Jason asked.

"He's never going to see you again." Jenny said as she crosses her arms.

"I have a right to see him."

"You lost that right the moment you laid your hand on him. What the hell were you and Kelly thinking? Hurting your own son?"

"Times are bad ."

"So, instead of looking for a job, you and Kelly would use your son as a punching bag. God damn it, Jason. You could have killed him!" Jared said.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, we understand. This is your drug addiction again. Remember the hell you put Grandma and Grandpa through?"

"Guys" Jason softly said.

"Luke came looking for me because he knew that I would protect him. Would we report you two again? You bet your ass we would. Oh and by the way? Due to your injuries to your scrotum, you will never be able to have kids again. Have a nice life in prison you son of a bitch." Jenny said then she and Jared walk out of the room, never looking back at their brother.

Arizona plays with Sofia and Luke inside the daycare when Jenny sits next to her. .

"How did it go?" Arizona asked.

"Glad he's leaving. You guys ready to have a super fun day?" Jenny asked the kids.

"What are we doing?" Luke asked as they get up. "Well, let me see. I was thinking we could go to the park, but I don't think so."

"Can we go to the park?" Sofia asked.

"I think we can." Arizona said with a smile. Luke takes her hand as Sofia takes Jenny's hand and they head out.

Jenny holds Sofia up in the air as the child plays on the monkey bars. Arizona watches from the blanket with Buster and slowly smiles when Jared and Heather join them.

"How's she doing?" Jared asked.

"She's hanging in there."

"Hey Uncle Jared." Luke said.

"What's up, L-Man?"

"Are we still going to the Mariners game tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Think they're going to beat the Sox?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you mean the White Sox and not my beloved Red Sox?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Jared said.

"I didn't think the kids had so much energy in them." Jenny said as she carries the sleeping kids into the house.

"I didn't think the dog had the same amount of energy as they did." Arizona said as Buster walks over to his pillow in the living room and falls asleep. They head upstairs and Arizona takes Sofia. As soon as Jenny kisses Luke's head, the doorbell rings. She heads downstairs with Arizona and opens the door.

"I swear to god, I want to strangle Jason."

"Nice to see you too, Jane. Please, don't wake up the kids." Jenny said to her older sister.

"Who's this?" Jane asked as she walks in and hangs up her jacket.

"You remember Arizona. We worked together at Hopkins."

"Right. Roller girl."

"We're also dating." Arizona holds out her hand.

"I hope you don't strangle me as well." Arizona said as she tried to joke.

"Not unless you hurt my sister." Jane said then shakes her hand.

"So, is he still at the hospital?"

"He's being transported on Monday. Jared is taking Luke to the baseball game tomorrow."

"I'm going to be upstairs, prepping for a case." Arizona said. She and Jenny quickly kiss then the blonde walks upstairs while the sisters walk into the kitchen.

"Never thought I would be here again." Jane said as Jenny pours two glasses of water.

"I've been here a few. times before permanently moving up here. You, Steve and the 'kids should come up for Christmas. Luke and Sofia would love it."

"Who's Sofia?"

"Arizona's daughter. She shares custody with her ex-wife. Christmas again in the house."

"Well, it does sound nice and I do like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks."

The next day, Jane sits with Jenny in the cafeteria at lunch and the sisters catch up with each other.

"Jane." Jared said and Jane smiles and stands up.

"Hey little brother." The two siblings hug.

"I thought you were taking Luke to the Mariner's game?" Jenny asked her brother.

"The game's not until 1 and it's...noon. I gotta go." Jared heads out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time jump**

* * *

"Did we miss it?" Jenny asked Meredith as she and Jared walk over with their coffees.

"No, you guys are good." Meredith said then smiles.

"My favorite time of the year. When new minions join the team." Jared said as Jenny looks at the OR board.

"Where's my gallbladder kid that I had scheduled for 4?" Jenny asked.

"Dr. Robbins already took care of it."

"Just wish she gave me the heads up, but ok."

"Did I miss it? Tell me I didn't miss it." Callie said and Jenny chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"You're good, Torres." Jared said.

"I want to see somebody actually crap their pants." Alex said as he stands with the group.

"Seen it and smelled it. Not a pretty picture." Jenny said.

"Agreed." Callie said.

"They're here! The baby chicks and ducks are here!" Arizona excitedly said as she walks by them and Jenny chuckles at her girlfriend as they follow her to the OR gallery.

"And you're dating her why?" Jared asked Jenny.

"She makes me laugh and I really love her."

Jenny sits next to Arizona and Jared in the gallery as they watch the new interns. Arizona's hand is on Jenny's knee and is stroking her thumb on the knee.

"I have a really bad feeling about today with them." Jenny said.

"Don't you start with a feeling. Because you are usually correct with the feelings and I feel like an idiot for not believing you and blah, blah, blah." Jared said and Jenny chuckles.

"You get feelings too? So do I." Meredith said to Jenny, who looks at her phone.

"Oh my god." Jenny said as Arizona looks at her page and they leave. They run outside as the ambulance doors open up.

"Luke Newman, age 7."

"Luke? Mommy's got you honey." Arizona said as she holds his hand.

"This is our son." Jenny said to the paramedic.

"Jo, page Torres and Karev. Now!" They get Luke in the trauma room.

"Where was he found?" Jenny asked the paramedic.

"He was taken from his school by his father." Jenny and Arizona look at the paramedic.

"That's what the driver said after running him over with the car."

"Not right now, honey. We have a little boy to worry about." Arizona said to Jenny, who nods. Callie and Alex walk into the room.

"Oh my god." Callie said.

"Just fix our son." Jenny said as she and Arizona step aside.

"I know and we will."

Jenny sits in the waiting room with her head in her hands as she waits for an update on Luke. She looks at her watch and sighs.

"We heard." Meredith said as she, April and Jackson walks over to her.

"The court gave Arizona and I parental custody of Luke, who we adopted and my dumb ass brother kidnaps him and runs him over." Jenny said.

"Jared wouldn't"

"Not him. I have another brother named Jason. He and his wife were abusing the hell out of Luke before we got him. Luke was so happy and playing and laughing again after a year of having him at home."

"Jen." Callie said and Jenny walks over to her.

"There were multiple broken bones, his ribs punctured his lungs and had massive internal damage, but he's not out of the woods. We had to put him in a medically induced coma to have his body heal from all the trauma." Callie softly said.

"Ok, good. I would have done the same thing. Can I see him?" Jenny asked.

"He's up in PICU. Come on."

Arizona quietly walks into the room and sees Jenny sleeping in the very uncomfortable chair. She looks at Luke's stats then kisses his forehead.

"Hey Wilson? Can you bring a cot in here?" Arizona softly asked.

"You got it." Arizona sets up the cot and carefully pulls her sleeping girlfriend towards the bed and Jenny wraps her arms around Arizona in her sleep.

The next day, Jenny is looking at charts as she sits next to Luke's bed. Jo quietly walks into the room and Jenny looks at her.

"I just came to check on his incisions." Jo softly said and Jenny nods. As the resident starts checking, a few stitches pop and he starts bleeding.

"Gauze." Jenny said and covers the wound.

"He's still bleeding. It's gotta be internal." Jenny hops onto the bed and Jo and the nurses push the bed out of the room.

"Call the OR!" Alex and Meredith run over to her.

"Just keep applying pressure." Meredith said.

"I am, but he's bleeding out."

Jenny slides down the wall outside the OR with Luke's blood on her hands. She looks at her hands and starts crying when she feels arms being wrapped around her.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Arizona asked Meredith.

"More than likely, he will. Jenny got a lot of the exterior bleeding stopped, but a few stitches popped inside his stomach and had to remove his appendix, spleen and one of his kidneys. Looks like he's waking up."

"Momma?" Luke softly asked and Jenny stands over him.

"I'm here buddy." Jenny softly said.

"Why are crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you awake, bud."

"There's my favorite man." Arizona softly said then kisses his forehead.

"Can I get a puppy?" He asked and the couple chuckles.

"Absolutely. Hey, Aunt Jane and Uncle Steve are going to hang out with you, ok?" Jenny said.

"Ok." The two doctors leave and wipe away their tears.

"He's going to be ok." Jenny said to Arizona.

"He is. We got a trauma coming in." They head out and head downstairs. Jenny runs outside with Stephanie and her interns as she puts on her gloves.

"Joan Paulson, age 34. 40 weeks pregnant and actively in labor." The paramedic said.

"She has an obvious broken wrist. Page Ortho Newman. Joan? I'm Dr. Newman. How are you feeling?" Jenny asked as she shines a light into the patient's eyes.

"My neck really hurts." She said.

"We're going to keep the collar on you until we can figure out the pain. Let's get her into Trauma Two. Where the hell is my brother?"

"Sorry. I was with another patient." Jared said as he jogs over.

"Joan, this is also Dr. Newman. He's going to check out your arm and neck." Stephanie said to her.

"Married?"

"No, he's my brother." Jenny said as she looks at the ultrasound when Arizona walks in.

"What do you got?" Arizona asked.

"40 weeks pregnant. Contractions every five minutes from the shock. Cervix is only 3 centimeters." Jenny said to her.

"Has her water broken?"

"Inside the car as they were extracting her."

"And she's got a fracture in the neck. Joan, I will stabilize your neck after you deliver." Jared said as he looks at the x-rays.

"Ok."

"Page me when her contractions become more frequent." Arizona softly said to Jenny.

"Or I can do it myself." Arizona looks at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Keep my mind of our son, who is in the PICU. Plus, I am also an OB/GYN, like you."

"Ok. If you need me, page me. I'm going to check on Luke." Arizona kisses her cheek then walks out of the room.

Jenny looks at the chart in the Peds wing when she takes one of Arizona's sliders.

"Hey, that was mine." Arizona said.

"I haven't eaten anything since Luke was brought in yesterday. So, sue me."

"Good thing I love you."

"I love you too." Jenny said with food in her mouth then looks at the page.

"And I have a few interns to kill since I'm being paged to Joan's room." Jenny puts down the slider and runs back to the ER.

"What the hell happened?" Jenny asked as she and Jared run into the room.

"I can't feel anything." Joan said.

"I touched the neck brace and poof." An intern said.

"The baby's having decals. All of you get out. You too Edwards." Jenny said as she and Jared try to re-stabilize the neck.

"If anything at all, you possibly cost this woman the ability to walk again." Jared said and the interns leave with Stephanie.

"Page Robbins and Torres. We have to get her up to the OR. Now." Jared said.

"Let's move. Nice and slowly to not jostle her neck." They carefully wheel out of the room when Callie and Arizona jog over.

"Her c 4 and 5 dislocated." Jared said as they get her onto the elevator.

"She's at nine centimeters." Jenny said.

"I can feel everything. Oh God!" Joan moaned when she feels a contraction.

"OB kit." Jenny opens the kit up and prepares to deliver the baby.

"Ok, Joan. Put your feel flat against the bed. There you go. On your next contraction, I need you to carefully push. You're at ten centimeters." Jenny said as Jared and Callie keep the neck still. A few minutes later, Jenny cleans the nose and mouth of the crying baby.

"Congratulations Joan. It's a baby boy." Arizona said with a smile. Jenny carefully lays the baby on Joan.

"I'll take him up to the NICU." Jenny softly said to Arizona.

"Nice job, Jen."

"Thanks."

Jenny checks the baby in the NICU and slowly smiles then realizes something.

"Hey Luke. I want to ask you something." Jenny softly said to him after walking into the room.

"What's up?"

"How would you feel if Mommy and I got married?"

"Ok, here are my charts for the evening." Jenny said as she hands the tablet over to Stephanie.

"You look really nice." Stephanie said.

"Thank you. Ok, Luke Newman. He's asleep after giving him a small sedative. Do not go anywhere near his body. Otherwise, I will kill all of you and make it look like an accident. He is my son that I adopted after his parents abused the hell out of him."

"Hey, ready to go?" Arizona asked as she walks over in her dress.

"Let's go." Jenny and Arizona walk away from the group hand in hand with their fingers interlaced.

Jenny looks at her drink at the reception of Richard and Catherine's wedding and takes a sip of it.

"There you are. I was going to send a search party for you." Arizona said.

"Come with me." Jenny said and they walk away from the house.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to spend some one on one time with you before we go back to the party and after everything that happened today and yesterday."

"I get it. And I am really proud of you for taking charge today."

"Let me ask you something. Do you ever see yourself getting married again?"

"I do one day with you."

"Good because I'm ready to get married. To you." Jenny gets down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Arizona softly said.

"So, let's make it official. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jenny pulls out a ring and slides it onto her left finger, stands up and kisses her. As they kiss, Jenny lifts her up and spins her around.

"We're getting married." Arizona said.

"We're getting married. Let's go see our boy."

"You just read my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Callie and Meredith do an examination of Luke while Arizona and Jenny watch from the hallway. Arizona plays with her engagement ring and Jenny squeezes her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine. We're going to take him home so I don't end up going to prison for murdering my brother." Jenny softly said.

"You guys can come in now." Meredith said and the two Peds doctors walk into the room.

"His bones are healing nicely. Luke should be out of his casts in two weeks." Callie said.

"No problems with his spinal chord or anything?" Arizona asked.

"No. He will need to go to physical therapy when his casts are off to restrengthen the bones in his body. But since he has both a broken arm and broken leg, he will need to be in a wheelchair."

"He has no infection from the surgical scar, I removed his stitches last week and no signs of immune problems." Meredith said.

"So can we take him home?" Jenny asked.

"He can go home."

"When can I have the puppy?" Luke asked.

"When it's puppy day in the hospital in a couple of weeks." Jenny said.

"But you and Sofia are picking out the dog." Arizona said.

"Ok." Luke said.

"I'm gonna go discharge him." Meredith said and she leaves with Jenny and Callie.

"Mommy?"

"What's up?" Arizona asked.

"Can I have a brother?" Jenny drops a clipboard in the hallway after hearing that and picks it up.

"Um...Momma and I need to talk about it. Ok?" Luke nods.

"Ok, let's get you dressed and out of here."

"Do you want another baby?" Jenny asked Arizona that night after getting Luke to sleep.

"Of course I want another baby. I want your baby." Arizona said.

"It's just...I've been hearing some things about how you and Callie fighting about another child and I love Sofia and Luke to death, but I want a tiny human with my blood running through him or her."

"Sweetie, look at me." Arizona said and Jenny looks at her fiancee.

"In order for us to start to even thinking about having a baby, there is one tiny detail we are forgetting."

"We still need to get married. Before the new president removes the right for us to get married in 2019."

"Exactly. I had the big wedding. But I just want to get married with you at City Hall."

"We're both off tomorrow."

"So, we're getting married?" Arizona softly asked.

"We're getting married." They tenderly kiss.

Jared looks at a tablet in the hospital when he sees his sister and Arizona walking into the hospital.

"Hey. How was your day off?" He asked.

"It was fun. Please don't kill us when we tell you this." Jenny said.

"What?"

"We um...We got married yesterday." Arizona said.

"You what?"

"Look, Arizona already had the big white wedding. I'm not like that at all. It was just us two and the kids." Jenny said and Jared sighs.

"You know I wanted to be at your wedding, but you're right. You don't do the big white wedding. Congrats guys." Jared said then hugs them.

"We're going to have a party to celebrate the occasion and Luke wants to see his Uncle Jared." Jenny said.

"Well, at least I'll have a big white wedding." Jared said.

"You finally asked Heather to marry you." Arizona said as they head up to the locker room to change.

"I did. Last week."

"Jerk, you didn't tell me."

"I didn't? Whoops."

"Hmm. Hey babe? We do have to run up to HR sometime today." Jenny said to Arizona.

"And fill out a stack of paperwork. What's on your schedule for today?"

"She is scrubbing in on me with a surgery." Meredith said.

"I'm what now?" Jenny asked as she changes into her scrubs.

"You heard."

"Wait, wait, wait. Is it on a kid?"

"No."

"Then why are you having me scrubbing in on your surgery? Why not Bailey or someone who is not a Peds surgeon or a fetal doctor?" Jenny puts on her lab coat and puts her stethoscope into her pocket.

"Don't you have a resident?" Jared asked.

"They want to learn and I want someone to talk to. Please?" Jenny looks at the scans.

"If I were you, get the scans up to date. Then page me." Jenny said.

"Yes. Thank you." Meredith leaves the room.

"You're seriously going to do it?" Arizona asked as they walk out of the room.

"I don't have any surgeries scheduled, so it'll give me something to do. And I have a consult in the ER." They quickly kiss then Jenny walks away.

"Hi. I'm Dr...Heather."

"Hi Jen." Heather said.

"What are you doing here? Does Jared know you're here?"

"No. I've been sick lately and I don't know if it's a stomach bug or what."

"Lie back for me." Heather lays on the bed and Jenny puts on her gloves and feels around her abdomine.

"Can I get an ultrasound? Thanks."

"Ultrasound?" Heather asked.

"Relax. It's not going to hurt. Except Jared is going to hurt me. Ok, this is going to be cold." Jenny squeezes the gel onto Heather's stomach and puts the wand on the gel.

"You see that right there?" Jenny asked and Heather nods.

"That...is an eight week fetus."

"I'm pregnant?" Heather asked as she slowly smiles.

"Congrats. You and Jared are going to be parents."

"Wait, what?" Jared asked and Jenny and Heather look over.

"I take it that this wasn't planned."

"Of course not. So, we're going to be parents?"

"Don't act too surprise Jared." Jenny said, not understanding her brother's tone.

"Honey, what is the matter with you?" Heather asked her fiance.

"I'm just terrified that I'm not going to be the parent Dad was."

"Jared, if you are half the man Dad was, you're going to make a great father." Jenny softly said then prints out a sonogram.

"Thanks."

"So, here's the plan. You come back once a month for a check up. When it gets towards the third trimester then you will be coming in more frequently towards your due date. Here is your prescription for pre-natal vitamins. It's very important you take one a day. If you have any questions or have spotting or bleeding, you call me right away." Jenny said.

"Ok."

"You guys are going to make great parents. I should know. Jared makes an excellent mother." Heather chuckles at the look on Jared's face.

"Bite me." Jared said.

"To calm the morning sickness, saltine crackers and ginger ale. I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Hey." Jared said and Jenny looks at her brother.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Congratulations again, guys."

"Hey, did I hear correctly that you got married?" Callie asked Arizona, who softly smiles.

"I did. Jen's...well, she's not like you." Arizona said.

"Obviously. So, you feel different or anything?"

"I feel...like I'm where I belong since the plane crash. Plus, she loves Sofia and Sofia loves her."

"That's a must. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Arizona looks at her wife as Jenny fills out the paperwork and notices something off about her.

"Hey, you ok?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. Listen, can we hold off on the baby thing for a while? You know, until we settle into our marriage?" Jenny asked.

"Of course. No need to rush."

"Ok, good." Jenny gets a page and so does Arizona.

"Looks like it's a big one." Arizona said as the get up and head downstairs, leaving the paperwork in Arizona's office for now. They walk down to the ER and stop.

"Silver Flood." Jenny softly said.

"Exactly."

"Robbins, Newman. Hallway." Hunt said and the women get to work. Jenny walks into the hallway and stops in her tracks when she sees Meredith and Jo at a patient.

"Gabby?" Jenny asked.

"Jennifer." Gabby said.

"Is that Jennifer?" An elderly man asked. Jenny jogs over to the man and holds his hand.

"Pops. Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Pops?" Jo asked.

"He's my grandfather."

"I'm fine doll. Just make sure Dr. Blondie knows what she's doing." He said and Meredith chuckles.

"She does Pops. Gabby is in great hands with Dr. Grey." Jenny said.

"Now I know where you get your sense of humor from." Meredith said.

"Wise Ass." Abe said when he sees Arizona.

"Pops. Everything alright?" Arizona asked as she walks over.

"Have Jared check his hip. He took a spill back in February." Gabby said and Jenny looks at him.

"You fell and didn't tell me?" Jenny asked.

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes is it because you could potentially lose your leg. Is Callie available?"

"She is not. She's in surgery." Meredith said.

"Can you keep an eye on him?" Jenny asked her wife.

"Absolutely."

"Pops, I have to run upstairs to let Jared know that you are here." Jenny said to her grandfather.

"I'll be here. Can I have some jello?"

"Yes."

"We're taking Gabby up to CT." Meredith said to Jenny.

"Bring her back here when you're done. I'm going to find my brother." Meredith nods and Jenny jogs away.

"He needs a hip replacement." Jared said when he looks at the x-rays in surgery.

"Hey Jared?" Jenny asked in the intercom.

"I'm in surgery Jen." Jared said.

"Just giving you the heads up the Pops is here and so is Gabby." Jared looks at her.

"Pops is here?"

"I can take over, Jared." Hunt said and Jared rushes out of the room. He and Jenny run back to the hallway when they see Arizona covering him up. She looks over and shakes her head.

"Damn it." Jenny said as Jared squeezes her shoulder.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Arizona said. Jenny shakes off her brother's hand and walks away.

"She's upset. With me because I was suppose to keep an eye on him, but I got paged. And he just...fell asleep." Arizona said to her brother-in-law.

"He was 90, Zo."

"Gabby said that he fell in February."

"A blood clot could have killed him. Or an MI or stroke."

Jenny puts on her leather jacket after the chief gave her and Jared the ok to leave. She looks over and sees Arizona walking into the room.

"You going to the dinner?" Arizona asked.

"After talking to Gabby and planning my grandfather's funeral. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be. I'll see you at Meredith's ok?" Jenny nods and kisses her wife then leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! About time you guys showed up." Meredith said to Jenny and Jared with a smile.

"We were planning our grandfather's funeral. Why isn't there any food?" Jenny asked as Jared takes her jacket and Meredith takes the bottle of wine.

"Pierce left for some reason. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Club soda for me." Jenny said.

"I'll take a bottle of beer." Meredith walks away and Jared and Jenny look at a familiar face in the living room and remember the day that changed everything.

 _Jared looks at Derek's chart as Jenny hugs Meredith and looks at Derek's lifeless body. He looks at his sister and they both knew that everything was changing for the worse._

" _You must be the doctors that Dr. Grey called. I'm Dr. Blake." Penny said._

" _Jared, why don't you and Meredith go get the kids? I'll talk to the doctor." Jared nods and escorts Meredith out. Jenny looks at her and crosses her arms._

" _I get that you're a resident, but you need to speak up louder during the initial examination on a patient. He is dead and his widow has to raise their two kids alone."_

" _Doctor"_

" _Are you the neuro attending?" Jenny asked the male doctor._

" _Yes." He said._

" _I have reported you to the disciplinary committee for taking your sweet ass time on a VIP patient. This patient would still be alive and on his way to Grey Sloan Memorial. And you guys will be hearing from our hospital attorney." Jenny said then walks away._

"Here you guys go." Meredith said as she hands them their drinks.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Jared softly asked Meredith.

"Not a clue." Meredith said then walks away as Callie walks over.

"Hey. Penny this is Dr. Jared Newman and his twin sister, Dr. Jennifer Newman. Jared works for me in Ortho and Jen works in Pediatrics and Fetal Medicine." Callie said. Jared and Jenny look at the red headed doctor, who shifts her weight on either foot.

"Newman's. You guys cook." Amelia said and Jared leads his sister away from them.

"Ok, they're acting weird." Callie softly said as Jenny kisses Arizona's head then starts making dinner with her brother.

"Jen is married to Arizona."

"Ok, why are you two acting weird like Mer?" Alex asked the twins.

"No reason." The twins said then Jenny tosses the food on the pan.

"Where did you guys cook that like?" Jo asked.

"We were chefs at an Italian restaurant in North Carolina. Eight years for Jen and four years for me." Jared said as he seasons the meat.

"That was on top of studying and for me, playing soccer." Jenny said.

"It paid for school when the scholarships didn't cover the rest of the tuition. Meat on your 45."

"Coming behind you with the peas."

"Hey Jared? Are you on call tonight?" Callie asked him.

"Nope. I'm off tonight after the four-hour surgery. Jen's on call though." Jared said.

"No I'm not. It's the first time in weeks that Arizona and I are off at the same time." Jenny said.

"Should we tell them?" Arizona asked Jenny.

"Tell us what?" Meredith asked.

"We got married." Jenny said.

"Congrats you guys." April said as she hugs Arizona and Jenny.

"When?" Meredith asked.

"Yesterday." Arizona said.

"I don't do big weddings and Arizona already had one, so decided to go to City Hall and get it done."

"Well, here's to the newlyweds." Alex said and everyone clinks their glasses together. As the twins cook, Jenny makes a mistake as she reaches for the handle of the pan.

"Ow!" Jenny said as she shakes out her hand.

"You ok?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Jenny grabs a towel then the handle. She goes to cut the the onion and slices her hand.

"Son of a bitch." Jenny lifts her arm up and heads upstairs to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex asked as Meredith heads upstairs to check on her.

"No idea." April said.

Meredith grabs the first aid kit and gets the bleeding to stop on Jenny's hand as they are in the bathroom.

"So, I take it you saw Penny." Meredith said.

"More like Callie tried to get Jared and I to talk to her. How are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Didn't expect her to be in my house."

"I didn't either." Meredith wraps Jenny's hand with gauze.

"You do realize that when they find out why we're acting crazy, Amelia is going to go ape shit on us."

"I know." They head downstairs and see the table set and food being placed out. Jenny pulls out the chair for Arizona then sits next to her as Jared sits next to his sister. As everyone eats, the twins keep glancing either at Meredith or Penny then at their food while Meredith glances at Penny and Penny is nervous just sitting near Meredith.

"Blake is our resident transfer." Bailey said and Jared and Jenny spit out their drinks. Arizona hands her wife a napkin and rubs her back.

"What is the matter with you two? You guys have been acting weird since getting here." Alex said as Jenny wipes her mouth.

"I'm taking the fifth." Jenny said.

"Me too." Jared replied.

"Your kidding right?" Meredith asked Bailey.

"Does it look like I am?" Bailey asked. The twins look at Meredith and she nods.

"Ok, I'm going to say something that I kept since starting working at Grey Sloan Memorial. The night Derek got into his car accident, Meredith called me." Jenny said and everyone looks at her.

"My sister and brother in law were in town, so Jared and I had dinner with them at Jared's place. We went to the hospital and that's where we met Penny."

"Perfect Penny killed my husband." Meredith said.

"You two knew about this?" Amelia asked the twins.

"It wasn't our place to tell." Jared said as Meredith gets up and heads upstairs and Alex follows her.

"Did Robbins know? Did you tell her during your sexcapade?"

"Hey! Don't you dare use that tone with my wife." Jenny said.

"Or my sister." Jared said.

"All you Newmans stick up for each other. No wonder Jason and Kelly abused Luke." Amelia regretted it as soon as she said it.

"That was a low blow, Amelia and you know it." Arizona said as Jenny gets up and walks out of the house then Arizona gets up and follows her wife.

"Jared, I -"

"Shut. Up. We went to Dillard because none of you picked up your damn phones. Only Jenny did and she had the guts to call out Dr. Blake and get the hospital shut down. So, yeah. And if you ever bring up Jason again, do not think I won't hold my sister back. Oh and by the way? I'm going to be a father." Jared gets up.

"Baby, hold on." Arizona said then stands in front of her wife.

"She had no right to bring Luke into this." Jenny said with her voice quivering.

"I know." Jared walks over with their jackets.

"You ok?" He softly asked.

"Yeah. Let's just...go home."

"Agreed."

Arizona looks at her wife from the bathroom door and walks over to her. She sits behind her and wraps her arms around her.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Arizona softly said.

"Always. You are my wife and nobody is going to speak to you like that." Arizona kisses her shoulder.

"Come lay down. It's late." Jenny gets up and climbs to her side of the bed as Arizona gets into the bed. She scootches over to her wife and they cuddle on their bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is based in the season twelve ep The Sound of Silence. Chapters 8-10 are new**

* * *

"Hey, you've seen Dr. Grey?" Jenny asked DeLuca.

"She was with a patient in the trauma room." Jenny looks over and sees the blinds diarrayed. She jogs over and sees Meredith on the floor.

"Meredith." Jenny said as she checks on her friend.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Jenny yelled as she tends to Meredith. She grabs a neck brace and carefully turns Meredith onto her back and puts the brace on as Richard, Jared, Owen and April run into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Richard asked.

"The patient attacked her." Jenny said as she straps Meredith to a backboard and get an oxygen mask on her with an IV.

"On my count. One, two, three." They lift Meredith up on a backboard and onto the table after getting her out of the room. Jenny checks Meredith's pupils and feels something off about Meredith's jaw.

"Damn it." Jenny said.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"She's not getting air because her jaw is dislocated, which means, she cannot hear. Jackson, you need to open her jaw and get a tube into her throat." He nods and Jenny takes off the oxygen mask and holds the tube.

"One, two, three." Jackson forces her mouth open and he puts the tube in her throat.

"Let's get her upstairs and in the OR." Jared said and the doctors leave. Minus Jenny.

Arizona hands the nurse the tablet and sees Jenny walking onto the floor.

"Hey. Where's Meredith?" Arizona asked.

"She um...she was attacked by a patient."

"Wait, what?"

"I went downstairs to look for her and found her badly beaten. She's in the OR now and..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go there. That never helps for any situation." Jenny looks at her watch.

"I'm gonna go pick up the kids and bring them to daycare."

Jenny lifts up Luke and sets him into the car with Sofia, Zola, Bailey and Ellis then puts the wheelchair into the back then gets into the driver's seat.

"Zo, Bailey and Ellis, you guys are having a sleepover at my house for a while." Jenny said as she drives back to the hospital.

"Yay." Zola said with Sofia.

"I can take the kids home with me." Alex said.

"No, it's ok. Zola and Sofia are looking forward to the sleepover." Arizona said.

"Mer and Jenny and Jared have gotten close since they started working here."

"They've helped Meredith a lot with the kids when Derek died. She needed that support and didn't know she needed it until it happened. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Check on Luke? I think he's ready for his casts to come off and Callie's in surgery with Jared on Meredith."

"I'll check it out."

Callie reduces the swelling in Meredith's knee as Jared and Jackson wire her mouth shut in surgery. Alex walks over to the intercom and turns it on.

"Dr. Torres?" Alex asked.

"What is it Karev?"

"I have the results of Luke Newman's x-rays."

"Bring them to me." He turns off the intercom then walks into the OR after putting on a mask. He holds up the tablet and she looks at the scans.

"He can be off the casts. Why is Luke here?"

"You had an appointment with him earlier, but..." Callie sighs.

"Damn it. I forgot about it."

Jenny holds Luke's hands as he slowly walks again for the first time in six weeks. Arizona watches them and slowly smiles.

"I'm walking Mommy." Luke said.

"I can see that. How does it feel?"

"Weird." Arizona scratches the back of his head.

"I'm going to go get the others. Meet you guys at the car?"

"You got it. Ok, mister. Hop up." Luke jumps onto Jenny's back.

Arizona does Meredith's makeup before the the kids arrive with Alex. Meredith writes something down on the board and show's Arizona.

"'Where's Jenny?' She's been busy with kids at home and in Peds. Not to mention women having babies right and left."

 _Liar. Get her ass here tomorrow._

"I'll do my best."

Jenny scrubs out of another c-section when Arizona walks into the room.

"You need to talk to Meredith." Arizona said.

"I will." Jenny said.

"When? Because she's been asking to see you since she woke up and that was two weeks ago."

"Arizona -"

"How many more c-sections do you have today?"

"I just performed my last one for today, but I do have a patient waiting for me upstairs."

"Who?"

"Heather Newman."

"Jared's wife?"

"Exactly. I'll see Meredith later, ok?" Jenny kisses her cheek then walks out of the room.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." Jenny said to Jared and Heather then sits down on the stool.

"It's ok. We just want to make sure our baby is ok." Jared said as he holds his wife's hand as Heather lifts up her shirt and Jenny squeezes the gel onto her stomach and Wilson looks on.

"There's your baby." Jenny said with a smile and presses a button to hear the fetal heartbeat.

"Can you tell the sex this early?" Heather asked.

"Normally, no. You would have to wait around four and a half to five months to know the sex of the baby. But, since this is a 3D ultrasound machine, let's see if we can spot something." Jenny presses another button and moves the wand.

"There's the hand...the legs and let's see if I can spot an apendage or not." Jenny moves the wand.

"Tell them Wilson." Jenny said to the resident.

"Congratulations guys. It's a baby girl." Jo said.

"A girl?" Jared asked as he slowly smiles.

"You're having a princess." Jenny said as tears fill up her eyes. Jared and Heather smile and kiss. Jenny prints out a few 2D and 3D sonorgrams for them.

"Just keep up with the prenatal vitamins and I'll see you both next month."

Jared hugs his sister after he sent off his wife and kisses her head.

"Thank you for doing this." Jared said.

"You would do the same for me. Now, get your paws off of me and get back to work." Jared releases his sister.

"You've seen Meredith?" He asked and Jenny places her hands against the railing of the catwalk.

"Jen -"

"I can't, Jared. Not now." Jenny said then walks away.

"It has been almost five weeks. She still won't see her?" Arizona asked Jared.

"No. Everyone has seen Meredith. Except for Jenny." Jared said. Arizona rubs her face and sighs.

"I have been married for two months and my wife is stubborn as a pack mule. I got an idea."

Jenny walks down the hallway and stops right before the window to Meredith's room. She taps her fingers on the wall then walks to the door to Meredith's room and looks at her friend.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Meredith said.

"Sorry. I heard you're doing ok." Jenny said as she walks into the room. Arizona and Jared look over from the nurse's desk and slowly smile.

"I heard you have my kids at your place. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jenny sits down in the chair.

"I didn't come see you because I -"

"You have a job and patients come first. I get it."

A week later, Jenny, Zola, Bailey and Ellis, who Jenny is carrying, walk into the Grey House and Meredith smiles.

"Mommy!" Zola said and Meredith hugs her.

"I missed you guys." Meredith said. She looks over and Jenny hands the baby to her and sets the baby bag down.

"I got diapers, formula, pull-ups for Bailey, and baby food." Jenny said.

"You didn't have to." Meredith said.

"I wanted to. Now, I am going home to have quality time with my wife. If you need me for anything...don't call me."

"I won't." Meredith said with a chuckle and Jenny leaves.

"Ugh." Arizona said as she and Jenny catch their breaths.

"Never again am I not going six weeks without touching you." Jenny said.

"Agreed." Arizona kisses her again and next thing she knew, she was on her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't kill me about the ending**

* * *

Jared goes up to Peds to see his sister when he spots her at the nurse's desk and reading a chart.

"I am tired of playing second fiddle to Torres." He said.

"Trust me, I'm third fiddle to Arizona to Karev." She said then takes a sip of her coffee.

"You on call tonight?"

"While Arizona is at home with the kids. We're amazing surgeons. We won the Harper Avery and that doesn't mean squat here. We had groundbreaking cases. But while here? You got the usual replacement surgeries and I got the usual appendectomy."

"I did get my old job offer back."

"I got a better one, but I am not keeping Arizona away from Luke. I can't do that to her. Looks like the normal replacement surgeries and appy's. And a cheerleading squad is en route." They head down to the ER to get to work.

"Look, I won't stop you if you want to take Heather back to North Carolina. There is modern technology." Jenny said as she and Jared walk down the hallway, sharing a bag of chips.

"And miss pissing you off in the OR? That's always the highlight of my day." Jenny chuckles.

"How's Heather doing?"

"She's been getting sick a lot and it's almost five months into the pregnancy."

"Have her come in and see me."

"You got it."

"Hey guys." Arizona said as she and April walk over.

"Hey." The twins softly said.

"What's up with you two? You guys have been acting weird." April said.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Edwards?" Jenny asked and the resident looks at her.

"Control the girls. Pierce and I have to take Maxine up for surgery."

"Got it."

Pierce and Jenny are doing the surgery and the cardio doctor notices something off about the Peds surgeon.

"You ok?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jenny asked.

"You and Jared seem off lately."

"I got an offer at my old job and I don't want my wife to know."

"What's the offer?"

"Chief of Surgery. I'm not taking it."

"What? That's a huge opportunity for you."

"I know, but I'm married now and I'm not going to uproot my family to go back to Baltimore. I'm not doing that to them. I don't want Arizona to know that I turned down the job."

"She's going to find out eventually."

"I know and I'll deal with it then. Right now? Let's focus on saving Maxine's life."

"Heather, everything ok?" Alex asked.

"Jared said that Jenny would be able to see me about my sickness." Heather said.

"She's in surgery right now, but I can help you out. Come on."

"I can't keep anything down and it's getting Jared worked up at night and it's making me worry." Heather said as Alex inserts an I.V.

"You did the right thing by coming in when Jenny asked you to. How long has this been going on?"

"10 days, but it got worse this morning enough to have me call out from work."

"Ok, you possibly have what it's called hyperemesis gravidarum, which is severe morning sickness. This I.V. is going to help hydrate your body again. You are going to have to stay for a couple of days to get your body rehydrated and your electrolyte levels back at a normal level and to make sure that there's no other problems going on. Get some rest and Jenny will be here in an hour to check everything." Heather nods.

Jenny looks over the chart outside Maxine's room when Arizona walks over to her in street clothes.

"Hey. You just getting in?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I heard you caught a heart case with Pierce."

"I caught it, but she confirmed it. What were you like in high school?"

"Me? I was the dork."

"You're still one." Jenny chuckles as Arizona hits her shoulder.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." Jenny hands over the tablet to the nurse and walks away with Arizona.

"I do need to check on Heather. She came in while I was in surgery." Jenny said as they get in the elevator.

"What about you? What were you in high school?" Arizona asked as they hold hands.

"Me? I was the popular kid. Played three sports in high school and was the valedictorian at the same time."

"Of course you were. Everyone loves you. I'll see you later, ok?" They kiss then Jenny gets off the elevator.

"Hey Jen?" Jenny holds the door open and looks at her wife.

"I'm glad you're here and I'm glad that I married you."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona kisses her again then Jenny walks away from the elevator.

"I'm freaking screwed." Jenny said then grabs the tablet for Heather as Ben walks over.

"Warren, you're with me." Jenny said then takes a sip of her coffee as he looks at the chart on the tablet.

"You're sister-in-law?" He asked as they walk into the room.

"Hey Jen." Heather said.

"Hi Heather. Dr. Warren, present." Jenny said while yawning.

"Heather Newman, age 31. Five months pregnant and came in for severe morning sickness last night. She's been on fluids to get her rehydrated and monitoring the baby. BP is normal and heart rate is at 152 for the baby." He said as Jenny sets up the ultrasound machine.

"Olivia. We're naming the baby Olivia Elizabeth after Jared's and Jen's mother." Heather said.

"Hopefully, we can get you out of here within the next day or two with Olivia still inside of you." Jenny said to Heather as Jared walks into the room and holds his wife's hand after kissing her head. Jenny looks at the monitor with Ben and hits a few buttons.

"Go page Dr. Robbins." Jenny softly said to Ben, who leaves the room.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

"I don't want to alarm you two more, but there might be a problem with the baby." Jenny sees Arizona walk into the room and the blonde looks at the monitor.

"My baby already has a tumor?" Heather asked as tears fill up her eyes.

"Most masses like this are benign. Since Jen and I are related to you by marriage, Jen had to get special permission from the Chief to do the surgery. Today." Arizona said as Jenny sits on the edge of the bed and holds her sister-in-law's hand and her brother's hand.

"I've done this surgery numerous times and I am going to keep Olivia in there as long as possible." Jenny said to them.

"I know you will." Jared said.

The attending puts on her mask in the scrub room and ties it as she walks into the OR to see Heather laying on the table.

"Jen?" Heather asked.

"What's up?"

"If anything happens, save my baby." Jenny silently gulps.

"That is not going to happen because I'm going to save you and Olivia. Ok?" Heather nods.

"I'll see you after the surgery." Jenny walks back into the scrub room and takes a few deep breaths when the door opens and Arizona walks over to her.

"Hey." Arizona said and Jenny looks at her wife.

"Just relax, ok?"

"I'm trying to, but that's my sister-in-law."

"I know." Arizona pulls down her wife's mask and kisses her lips then lifts up her mask again.

"Jared and I will be in the attending's lounge." Jenny nods then Arizona leaves the room. The fetal surgeon takes the soap, opens it up and starts scrubbing in as Ben joins her. They walk into the room and prepare for the surgery. Jenny rolls her neck and takes a few deep breaths.

"Ten blade."

Arizona looks at Jenny's phone while her wife is in surgery and sees ten missed calls. All from one place.

John Hopkins.

* * *

 **What's going to happen in the surgery? And how will Arizona react about Hopkins calling Jenny?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Should I continue after this chapter?**

* * *

Jared paces inside the attending's lounge and looks at his watch while his wife and unborn baby are in surgery. He sighs and paces again while Arizona feels her heart breaking.

"How long does a surgery like this take?" Jared asked. He looks at Arizona a few moments later when he doesn't get an answer.

"Zo." Arizona looks at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The surgery. How long does it take?"

"Oh um...a couple of hours." Arizona said.

"Well, it's been two. I'm going to go -" The door opens and Jenny walks into the room and takes off her UNC scrub cap.

"How did it go?" Arizona asked and Jenny looks at Jared.

"Go see Heather in recovery." Jenny said as she softly smiles.

"How's my daughter?" Jared asked.

"She's back inside of Heather. The mass was removed." Jared sighs in relief and hugs Jenny.

"Thank you so much." Jared said.

"You're welcome. Go see your wife and hold her hand." Jared leaves the room and Jenny looks at her wife and silently gulps when she sees the look on her wife's face.

"What?" Arizona stands up and crosses her arms, clearly not happy with her wife.

"You couldn't even tell me that Hopkins asked you to be their new Chief of Surgery?" Arizona asked.

"Because I'm not up rooting you and Luke from here. I turned down their offer. How do you even know about this?" Jenny asked.

"You had ten missed calls from them and an email. Actually, numerous of them. When did you apply?"

"Before I moved here and that's the truth. Arizona, I'm not going back to Hopkins."

"Jen, this is a huge opportunity. I'm not going to hold you back from this."

"I'm not asking you to. Babe," Jenny places her hands on her wife's hips and looks at her.

"If we didn't get together and be married, I would have taken the job in a heartbeat. But it's not about me anymore. My life revolves around you, Luke and Sofia. I'm not going to take the offer. It's a nice offer, but Seattle is my home with you." Arizona sighs and places her hands on her wife's waist.

"Damn you and your words." Arizona kisses her wife. Jenny's phone pings with a page and she looks at it.

"Chief wants to see me. Page me if you need my help with Courtney." They kiss again then Jenny grabs her lab coat and leaves the room.

Bailey sees Jenny walking into the room and closes the binder and interlaces her fingers on her desk.

"Close the door." Jenny closes the door and sits down in front of her.

"I got a call from John Hopkins. You turned down the Chief of Surgery position?" Bailey asked.

"Chief, with all due respect, Hopkins is great, but Seattle is my home. I was born in this hopsital with my brothers and sister, my father was the Chief of Cardio here. I want to continue what my father left off." Jenny's phone goes off with a page.

"I gotta go. Emergency down in the OR." Jenny gets up and leaves.

"You're the out doctor." Courtney said to Jenny when she sees her.

"Actually, I'm going to keep three of them in." Jenny said.

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked her wife.

"Dr. Karev is going to look after Charles because Charles already made up his mind about coming out now. I know that this sounds really scary, but I've done this before. Just relax and talk to Dr. Warren about filing taxes." Jenny said, ignoring her wife. Ben looks at Jenny, who nods her head to Courtney. He keeps her distracted while Jenny gets Charles out and sews up the cervix while Arizona paces behind her wife.

"Are you freaking out of your mind?" Arizona asked Jenny in the scrub room after the successful procedure.

"Will you relax? I did this before at Hopkins. I was one of the first fetal surgeons in the country to start practicing fetal medicine. It gives the other three another day or two to develope in their mother." Jenny said as she scrubs out.

"Jen -"

"I know what I'm doing." Jenny dries off her hands and leaves the room. Arizona sighs and places her hand on the sink.

"How's he doing?" Jenny asked Alex.

"He's doing well. Slightly hypertensive, but oxygenating well." Alex said.

"Good."

"I didn't think it was going to work, but..."

"Aw Karev. You trying to give me a compliment?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Shut up." Jenny chuckles then walks out of the NICU. She walks into Heather's hospital room and checks her incision, cleans it and puts on a new bandage. Jared walks into the room and Jenny pushes him out and into the Peds conference room.

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to ask the board at John Hopkins to give you the Chief of Surgery job."

"Wait, what?" Richard looks into the room and sees Jenny and Jared talking. He knows that they were offered better jobs away from here, but he doesn't want his godkids to leave again. Jared's phone starts ringing and he looks at it then answers the call. Jenny sadly smiles then leaves the room.

Arizona walks into the room when she sees her wife closing the door to her locker. Jenny looks over at her and Arizona closes the door.

"Jen, take the job."

"I can't." Jenny said.

"Why?"

"Because Jared is taking the job. I recommended it to him and he accepted the job. He's leaving after the baby is born."

"I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. I'll see you at home." Jenny said then walks away.

Arizona walks into the house and sees her wife and kids watching a movie while eating popcorn. She cuddles up to her wife's side and Jenny kisses her forehead then they continue to watch Finding Nemo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Major time jump to season 13 up to episodes that have just aired. Eliza Minnick makes an appearance in the story.**

* * *

Jenny looks at her email on her phone at the nurse's desk as she rubs her seven and a half month baby bump. Shortly after Jared left, Jenny and Arizona decided to try for a baby and they got extremely lucky when Jenny became pregnant with twins. But when Callie left with Sofia to New York to be with Penny, Jenny got the surprise when she saw Jared at the nurse's desk in the ER. He looked over and said I'm back and you are really pregnant. She smacked him on the back of the head then hugged him.

"Hey sweetie?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get Bailey's email?"

"I'm reading it now. Oh boy. I already don't like this woman."

"You haven't met her yet."

"I don't care. If she thinks she's going to be the new residency director, she's got another thing coming. Ow, ow, ow. Alright guys, I'll calm down." Jenny said when she feels the twins kicking.

"Serves you right." Jenny stands up and walks over to her wife and kisses her cheek.

"What do you have on the schedule?" Arizona asked as she rubs her wife's sides.

"Just a few appointments with pregnant women and checkups with kids. I took myself off the surgery rotation."

"Ok, good. I think we should start planning for your maternity leave."

"I don't go on leave for another two weeks honey."

"I'm just wondering if I should go on leave when you do because you can't drive Luke to and from school every day in your condition."

"How about a week after I do, you do?"

"I can handle that." Jenny looks at her chart.

"And my first patient is here, who is our niece."

Jenny walks into the room and smiles when she sees her eight month old niece, Olivia, sitting on the table with Jared holding her sides.

"Hey guys." Jenny said.

"Hey." Jared said.

"So, it's going to be normal checks then bloodwork. She's up to date with her vaccines, since she had them two months ago. Hi buggy." Jenny said then places the stethescope on Olivia's chest.

"Her heart sounds great. I don't feel any abnormalities since her operation when she wasn't born yet, which is what I like." Jenny continued.

"No murmurs or clugs?" Heather asked.

"You've been hanging around doctors for too long. No murmurs or clugs. Just a normal heart rhythm. Ok, she's not going to like this at all, but I have to get the bloodwork."

Once Olivia has a clean slate of health, Jenny sees Arizona and other doctors looking into the conference room and something off about her wife. She walks by then looks at her wife, who still looks into the room. Jenny shakes her head and walks away.

"I already hate the woman." Jenny said to her brother at lunch.

"Dr. Minnick? I've met her. I think she has the hots for Arizona, though." Jared said.

"Oh fan-freaking-tastic. I hate her even more. If she thinks she's going to replace Richard as the residency director, pregnant or not, I am going to beat her ass. Not the right choice of words with everything going on with Karev, but you know what I mean."

"I know. He built that program. He built this hospital with Dad and Ellis Grey. The cardio wing is named after him."

"I just...With everything Arizona went through with having Sofia move across the country with Callie, our foundation that we built together is slowly crumbling and I don't know if my marriage can last if she has feelings for Minnick. If I hadn't married Arizona, you and I both know that Luke and I would be in North Carolina right now."

"I know."

Arizona looks at a chart in Peds when Jenny walks over in street clothes. She does a double take and softly smiles.

"Heading home?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. Movie night with Luke." Jenny said.

"Lucky. I'm stuck here and you get to have the snuggles with our boy."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jenny kisses her cheek then walks away. Arizona puts down the chart and follows her wife then takes her hand.

"My excuse to spend more time with you." Jenny softly smiles. They walk down the stairs outside and that's when Arizona notices something off with her wife.

"You're quiet and why does that concern me?" Arizona asked.

"It shouldn't. I'm just thinking." Jenny said.

"Again, that concerns me." Jenny quietly sighs and Arizona tugs on her hand.

"Baby, what's going on?" Arizona asked.

"I heard stuff today."

"Why are you believing the gossip?"

"Because it was about you and Minnick." Arizona stops and Jenny leans against the car.

"What about me and Minnick?"

"I walked by earlier and you didn't look at me once. It's like...now that I'm seven and a half months pregnant, you don't find me attractive anymore."

"Are you nuts? Of course I find you attractive. There's nothing more hotter than you carrying my babies or when you and Luke are being the goofs that you two are. Honey, I didn't marry you because you look like a house. No, wait -"

"You said enough. I wouldn't say anything more because you are digging yourself a deeper hole. I will see you tomorrow Arizona." Jenny said then walks over to Jared. Arizona sighs then heads inside.

"You and Arizona talked then?" Jared asked.

"Oh yeah. I just want to curl up on the couch with L-Man." Jenny softly said.

Arizona gets off the elevator and sees Eliza walking over.

"Dr. Robbins. I was hoping to have a resident take a case from you." Eliza said.

"No." Arizona replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Peds and Fetal medicine are off limits. I am the Chief of Peds and I know for a fact Dr. Newman, the Chief of Fetal Medicine and my wife, would agree with me. Do me a favor, Dr. Minnick and go back to where you came from before you cause a whole lot of trouble here." Arizona said then walks away.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is short, I know**

* * *

"Am I wrong to think that my wife finds another woman attractive and not me?" Jenny asked her brother.

"No, but you have been crabby since hitting the five month mark of your pregnancy." He said as he drives to work the following day.

Jenny walks into the on call room and sees her wife sleeping and sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her wife's hip.

"Honey, it's time to wake up." Jenny softly said and Arizona slowly wakes up.

"Hey. When did you get here?" Arizona tiredly asked.

"An hour ago at the start of my shift. Zo, I need to apologize to you." Arizona sits up and looks at her wife.

"I spent last night thinking and the car ride to work and I was wrong. I know I have been crabby and moody and hormonal."

"Jen, it's ok. You're pregnant with our kids. I need to be careful at what I say because...Sofia was born extremely early and I never made it this far. So, I know that I'm overprotecting you, but I don't want anything to happen to you. And you are extremely turning me on right now." Jenny leans over and kisses her wife.

"We got two minutes." Jenny sticks her hand down her wife's pants and feels how wet she is and Arizona gasps.

"Yes." Arizona whispered then Jenny kisses her wife.

Jared looks at his sister and sees the familiar sparkle in her eyes and he chuckles and shakes his head.

"You had to?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Mindblowing." Jenny said.

"Ok, I did not need to know details."

"I didn't give you specific details moron."

"Ok that's true." Jenny chuckles.

"Hey, I got a teen with a severe broken leg. Check it out." He said and Jenny looks at the x-rays.

"Oh Jesus, this looks so cool to operate on." Jenny said as she looks at scans.

"You want in?"

"I promised my wife I would stay out of the OR."

"She wouldn't have to know." Jenny looks at her brother and nods.

Arizona walks into the gallery and sits down in the front row, not knowing that her wife was scrubbing in downstairs. The siblings scrub as they wear their scrub caps. Jared's is the Duke logo against Jenny's North Carolina logo.

"Damn it. Arizona will know it's me with the scrub cap. Wilson, before you scrub in. Run upstairs to my locker and grab my Hopkins scrub cap. Go!" Jo runs out of the room and runs back in. She lowers Jenny's mask and takes off the scrub cap and puts on the new one and puts back on the mask.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jo said then scrubs in.

Arizona looks at the doctors down in the OR when she recognizes one of the doctors.

"Jennifer." Jenny looks over after she, Jared and Jo walk out of the OR and she silenly gulps.

"Gotta go." Jared said then he and Jo walk away really fast, not wanting to get into the middle of it.

"You promised me no OR while you're pregnant." Arizona said to her wife.

"Zo, I haven't seen the inside of the OR in weeks. What am I supposed to do? Oh your baby is fine, Mrs. Davis. Tommy is good to go Mr. Sanders."

"Well, sorry for me being a concerned wife for your safety and the safety of Timmy and Faith." Jenny rubs her face.

"I was completely safe, honey." Jenny softly said to her wife.

"Just promise me no more going into the operating room until the c-section."

"I promise. Ok?" Arizona nods. Jenny kisses her and wraps her arms around her. Arizona relaxes in her arms and kisses her shoulder.

Jenny takes off her seatbelt in the car ride the following week on the way to work.

"You know better than taking off your seatbelt." Jared said without looking at his sister.

"It's really uncomfortable." Jenny said and he looks at her.

"Why am I bringing you to work again?"

"Because Arizona had a five am surgery this morning."

"Right."

Neither one of them expected the truck in front of them to stop.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for the cliffhanger**


	15. Chapter 15

Jared wakes up and sees his sister unconscious. He takes off their seatbelts and gets out of the car.

"I need help!" He yelled as he checks on his sister.

"Jenny? Come on sis. Open your eyes for me." He softly said as her nose is badly broken.

"What do you got?" A firefighter asked as he jogs over with his crew and two paramedics.

"My twin sister. She's eight months pregnant with twins. The flatbed just stopped out of nowhere." Jared said as he stablizes her neck.

"OK. Jared, we need to put in an IV and a neckbrace." Nicole said.

"Her water is broken."

Eliza walks over to Arizona, who is at the computer typing away for a chart or something or rather.

"Do you want to get drinks with me?" Eliza asked and Arizona looks at her with the look of you did not just ask me out.

"I'm happily married with two kids and two more on the way. Speaking of which. Hey Chief? Have you heard from Jen or Jared? They should have been here by now."

"Arizona." Bailey softly said and Arizona looks at her.

"What's with the face?"

"There was an accident."

The doctors run outside when the ambulance pulls up and the backdoor opens. Jared helps pushing the gurney out.

"Get all of the doors open!" Bailey ordered.

"Baby, I'm not leaving your side." Arizona said to Jenny, who slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." Jenny looks at her wife.

"You, Timmy and Faith are going to be just fine." Jenny starts coughing blood.

"Let's move!" They rush Jenny inside.

"No, no, no. Not you. You are staying out here." Richard said to Jared outside of the OR.

"She's my sister."

"I know, but you were in a traumatic car accident. Right now, you need stitches for the cuts before you bleed all over the place and your nose needs to be reset. Come on."

Jared sits on the bed as he gets stitches to his face after getting a nose splint.

"The flatbed just stopped out of nowhere and I couldn't get my car to stop fast enough." Jared said.

"You got your sister here. She's a damn fighter." Richard said.

"Dad stopped fighting. What if she does?"

"This is not the Jared Newman I know. The Jared Newman I know reminds me of his father, the late and great Logan Newman. Believes in everything including miracles." Heather runs into the hospital and over to Jared.

"Are you ok?" She asked her husband.

"I'm ok. Just a few stitches and a broken nose. Jenny wasn't wearing her seatbelt and the airbag exploded in her face. She's in surgery."

"The police showed up at the house to let me know that you were here. I'm gonna go pick up Luke at Meredith's then bring him to the house since Olivia's at the house with a babysitter. Will you let me know if there's anything?"

"I will." They kiss and Heather leaves.

Arizona looks at her son in the nursery and rubs his belly and softly smiles.

"You and your sister took a wild ride into the world, but you, Timothy Logan Robbins, are here with your sister, Faith Elizabeth Robbins. Momma's got a few cuts and bruises, but she should be ok. I hope."

"Hey. I heard they were born." Jared softly said as he walks over.

"Uncle Jared is here." Arizona softly said to them.

"Anything?"

"When I left, she had massive internal bleeding and Jackson was repairing her nose. What the heck happened?"

"A dang airbag exploded in her face. Come to find out that my car had a Takata airbag and the manufacturing company failed to notify me. Heather is going to pick up Luke and bring him to my place."

"Ok." Arizona sees Meredith outside the room and they walk over to her.

"Is she going to wake up?" Jared asked Meredith as Arizona kisses her wife's forehead and silently cries inside the ICU.

"That's up to Jenny, but she does have brain function, so that's a good thing."

Jenny slowly opens her eyes and looks around when she recognizes she's at the hospital. Her eyes land on Jared, who is sound asleep in the chair.

"Hey." Meredith softly said with a warm smile.

"Where's my wife?" Jenny softly asked as she blinks a few times to adjust to the lighting and Meredith checks her pupils.

"She's at the prison for her case. I can call her?" Jenny shakes her head.

"Injuries. You have a new nose since the airbag completely distroyed the other one. Your rib put a hole in your lung and Maggie repaired it. You have cracked cheekbones and jaw along with stitches to your eyebrow and forehead. Twins were delivered and are in the nursery. I'll be back in the morning to check in on you." Meredith shakes Jared and leaves the room. Jared wakes up and sits up when he sees Jenny awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. You?"

"I'm ok. Do you want me to call Arizona?" Jenny shakes her head.

"I need her to concentrate on the patient. How bad for you?"

"Couple of stitches and broken nose. Damn it Jen. We almost lost you."

"Well, I'm here now."

Arizona walks into the room, oblivious to her wide awake wife, and looks at her phone.

"You just going to ignore me or what?" Arizona jumps and juggles her phone then catches it and looks at her smiling wife.

"How long have you been awake?" Arizona asked.

"While you were gone. I told Mer and Jared not to call you so you could concentrate on the patient." Arizona walks over and tenderly kisses her.

"I was so scared." Arizona whispered as tears fill up her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Babe, I'm alive and so are Timmy and Faith. Your three favorite people." Jenny softly said to her. Arizona climbs into the bed and Jenny holds her wife.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Jenny said then tenderly kisses her forehead then that's when she hears her wife's soft snores.

"And she's wore out."

Later that day, Jenny is in the meeting with Jared, Jackson, Meredith, Arizona, April, Richard and Maggie in her hospital room.

"Wait, how much have I missed since being unconscious?" Jenny asked as she holds Faith against her chest and Arizona is holding Timmy in her arms.

"A lot." Everyone said.

"Minnick thinks she's Webber's boss." Maggie said.

"Oh that is bull and we all know that he's the residency program." Jenny said.

"So, what do we do?" Jared asked.

"I don't know." Faith gives out a big burp and Jenny looks at the newborn.

"Yep, she's definitely my daughter." Jenny said and everyone chuckles.

"And Karev turned himself in." Meredith said.

"No he didn't." Jenny said.

"What?" Arizona asked with everyone.

"While you were sleeping, he was here to see how I was doing and said that he was going to Meredith's to sleep. The charges against him were dropped."

"I gotta go and kill him." Meredith said then leaves.

"Ok guys, as much as we love all of you, Jen needs to rest." Arizona said as she carefully places Timmy into the cot.

"We'll be back later to check in on you and I want to see how your nose is doing." Jackson said and Jenny nods as Arizona carefully takes Faith then the doctors leave.

"I'm going to take them back to the nursery and I want you to sleep, ok?" Arizona softly said and Jenny nods.

"I'm gonna go pick up L-Man."

"Don't bring him here. I don't want to scar him with the wires and bandages." Jenny said.

"Ok. I'll go spend time with him at home." Arizona tenderly kisses her a few times then pushes the cots out of the room and back to the nursery.

"Hey Dr. Robbins." Arizona hears and internally cringes.

"Hello Dr. Minnick." Arizona said as she gets the twins into the nursery.

"Keep an eye on Jen. She fed them, but she's not really bonding with them. If you have to, give her a light sedative to make her sleep." Arizona said to the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins." The nurse said then Arizona walks out of the nursery.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Dr. Newman. She was an excellent doctor." Eliza said.

"Was is past tense. My wife is alive and resting comfortably. She'll be back to work in no time."

Jenny watches the US women's national team game on the TV in her hospital room and quietly sighs. If it wasn't for her ex-girlfriend giving her a career ending concussion her junior year of college at North Carolina during the national championship game, she would possibly be playing on the national team, but then she wouldn't have her wife and kids.

"Oh hey Dr. Newman. I didn't think you would be awake." Jenny looks over and sees Eliza at the door.

"What do you want, Dr. Minnick?" Jenny asked.

"What I want is to hang out with your wife outside of work."

"Why? So you can get into her pants?"

"No."

"Dr. Minnick, I don't know why you are here and I don't want to know why. But if you ever go near my wife and do anything inappropriate towards her, I will make sure you never work in a hospital again."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a goddamn fucking promise. Now, get the hell out of my room."


	16. Chapter 16

**The final chapter is going to be based around the season finale of Grey's of this season.**

* * *

"Olivia is doing great." Jenny said to Jared after a check up on her niece since she was the one who operated on her before the baby was born. It's Jenny's first week back at the hospital since the accident and she's already had a board meeting about working with Minnick, who she despises.

"No complications?" Heather asked.

"None what so ever. Her heart sounds great and the incision has healed. She's one happy toddler."

"Ok madam, let's get you up to daycare to play with your cousins." Jared said to Olivia as he picks her up.

"Thank you so much again." Heather said as the three of them walk out of the room.

"It's no problem. Bring Luke to daycare after school." Jenny said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." Heather said to her husband and daughter. Kisses them then leaves.

"Hey. How's Olivia?" Arizona asked her wife near the OR wing.

"She's doing great. No complications." Jenny said.

"I missed you this morning."

"Me too. I had an emergency c-section this morning then a kid's appendix blew up."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine and dandy. Up in Peds, eating pudding and ice cream."

"Ok." Jenny leans over and kisses her wife on the lips for the first time that day.

"Did I say good morning to you?" Jenny softly asked.

"I believe I missed it." Arizona replied with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning baby."

"Twins are upstairs. I brought them in with me. Heather is going to drop of Luke after school since we are only working the day shift. And why is there a star next to my surgery?"

"Edwards is performing your operation from start to finish." April said.

"Kepner, need I remind you that I saved your life and Harriet's life when I performed the c-section on Meredith's table? Besides, it's a fetal surgery. No resident in their mind is going to touch a baby unless it is out of the womb and not in it, unless it's me or Dr. Robbins after what happened last time a resident cut opened a pregnant woman. As Chief of Fetal Medicine, I say no." Jenny said then erases the star.

"You going to tell on my wife, Kepner?" Arizona asked.

"No." April replied.

"Hey babe?" Jenny asked her wife and Arizona looks over and smiles when she sees her wife with the twins and takes Timmy in the cafeteria to have lunch together as a family.

"Feed him please?"

"Come on bubba." Arizona softly said then he takes the bottle easily.

"I can't even get my own son to take a bottle. Crap." Jenny said as she looks at the chart as she feeds Faith.

"Double crap." Arizona replied when she sees the chart. They get up and walk away as they each feed a twin.

"You know what Minnick? If I wasn't holding a baby in my arms, I would punch you." Jenny said to the doctor. Arizona is rocking Timmy in her arms.

"Edwards is taking over the case." Eliza said.

"Arizona, take Faith while I beat the crap out of Minnick."

"You are doing no such thing. We're not paying for the therapy the kids will need one day." Arizona said and Jenny sighs and looks at Faith in her arms then looks at Eliza.

"The ice you are on, Minnick? Thin as a sheet. And Edwards is not taking a Peds case." The married couple walk out of the room.

"She is getting on my last nerves." Jenny said after they drop off the twins at daycare.

"I know."

Jenny is doing the surgery with Arizona assisting when Bailey walks into the room with Eliza and Stephanie.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Dr. Edwards is not performing this surgery?" Bailey asked.

"After what your husband did, I'm not letting any resident near a scalpel and a pregnant woman." Jenny said.

"And I agree with Dr. Newman." Arizona said as they close up.

"You two are -"

"Suspended? You do realize Bailey that the board can remove you as chief and fire Minnick. So, what's it going to be, Chief? Suspend us or get removed?" Jenny asked.

"You actually said that to her?" Meredith asked as the kids play in the living room.

"I did." Jenny softly said as she holds Timmy.

"Then what happened?" Jenny looks at her son and kisses his head.

"I got fired."

"You what?"

"It's ok." Jenny said.

"I can't believe Bailey fired you." Karev said as Meredith holds Faith. The general surgeon was suspended for also not giving up one of her patients to Minnick.

"Well, she did. Jared went livid when he found out. So did Arizona. She's at the house with Luke, helping him with his science project on the human brain."

Meredith helps Luke while Arizona and Jenny are in the living room with the kids.

"I hate this." Arizona mumbled.

"I know, but at least I'm going to be home more with the kids, so there's a plus."

"True." The married couple tenderly kiss then look at the twins.

"Timmy looks like you, which is weird because I'm the one who carried him." Jenny softly said.

"No, they look like you. But Luke has your big heart."

"Which is also weird because he's biologically Jason's." Arizona looks at her wife.

"Have you spoken to him or Kelly?"

"Nope and I don't want to. Not after the way they treated Luke. I have Jared and Jane and their spouses, along with you, Luke and the twins. That's all I need."

"Mom. Momma. You wanna come see my project?" Luke asked as he runs over.

"Absolutely." Jenny said with a smile. They walk into the kitchen and he explains what each part of the brain does as they pretend to not know.

"I swear, he's just like my father." Jenny said as they get into bed.

"And like you, apparently." Arizona said.

"I have a feeling we have a neurosurgeon on our hands."

"He can be whatever he wants to be. A doctor, a soccer player. But we will be right there for him." Jenny looks at her wife, softly smiles and kisses her.

* * *

 **How long do you think she's going to be fired from the hospital?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Still trying to process last night's ep.**

Jenny folds up the laundry as Arizona and Luke get ready to head out for the day. She looks at the socks and sighs.

"I've got five socks with no match to them. I think the dryer is hungry for them." Jenny said and Arizona chuckles.

"Look in the hamper." Arizona said as she puts the bowls into the dishwasher. Jenny looks into the hamper.

"Oh. There they are. Thank you." Jenny takes out the five socks and pairs them up.

"I'll drop Luke off at school." The married couple kiss and Jenny rubs Luke's head after handing him his lunchbox.

"Bye Momma." He said.

"Bye guys." Arizona and Luke head out and Jenny brings the laundry upstairs. As she is putting away the clothes in hers and Arizona's room, the front door opens and closes.

"Hello?" Jenny hears.

"I'm upstairs, Mer." Jenny called out. A few moments later, Meredith appears with Ellis in her arms.

"So, I checked all the bylaws. There's nothing we can do about Minnick." Meredith said.

"I had a feeling. I got a job offer." Jenny said.

"With another hospital?"

"Not exactly. As a team doctor for the Seattle Reign soccer team. I'd be on the road for a max of three days per away match. I wouldn't be paid as much as I would have at the hospital, but it'll give me something to do. I'm still a doctor and I'm a former soccer player. As long as Minnick is at the hospital, there is no way I'll be back there." The doorbell rings and they head downstairs. Meredith places Ellis in the play area with the twins as Jenny opens the door.

"Chief." Jenny said when she sees Bailey standing there.

"We need to talk." Bailey said as she walks into the house.

"As do we, Grey." Meredith looks over and Jenny shrugs.

Arizona walks out of a patient's room and updates the chart when Jared walks over to her.

"Hey, did you know about Jen's job offer?" Jared asked.

"With Seattle Reign? I did. She's taking the job." Arizona said.

"Really?"

"She always wanted to get back to soccer and this is the closes thing she can do. I fully support it."

"Then why is the Chief meeting with her and Grey to offer their jobs back?"

"I don't know because I didn't know the Chief was going to do that. Don't you have a surgery?"

"It got pushed back."

"If the Chief does offer Jen her job back then she's building her schedule around the Seattle Reign schedule. Especially with away matches."

"Then you do know her ex plays for Orlando Pride, right?"

"I do. Her ex is also the reason why Jen's soccer career ended. And I'm being paged to the ER. Look, she's going to be in the city and not moving across the country. That's all I care about." Arizona puts the tablet down in the charger and heads to the ER.

"DeLuca. What do you got?" Arizona asked.

"Bed three. It's Luke." Arizona walks over and pulls back the curtain to see Jenny stitching up Luke's eyebrow.

"What in the world?" Arizona asked.

"Hi Mommy." He said.

"Mr. Big Shot decided to fight the school bully during morning recess. Luckily, three teachers pulled them off each other before more damage could be done." Jenny said as she covers up the stitches.

"Where are Timmy and Faith?" Arizona asked.

"At the house with Meredith. He's been suspended the rest of the week." Arizona looks at him and sighs.

"We are going to talk about this when I get home, young man." Arizona said to him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

Meredith looks over and sees Luke going up the stairs and Jenny putting her keys onto the table.

"He got suspended." Jenny said as she sits next to her and Buster lays next to her on the couch.

"You going back to the hospital to work?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. But I start my job with Seattle Reign tomorrow. Thank you for watching the twins."

"No problem. They're napping upstairs."

That night, Jenny and Arizona walk into Luke's room and Jenny sits next to him on the bed while Arizona sits in the desk chair.

"Ok buddy. Why did you decide to fight him?" Jenny softly asked. Luke sighs and looks down at his lap.

"He was talking about you and Momma." The married couple look at each other, realizing where this was going.

"He said that I'm a screw up because of what happened to me." He said.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not a screw up. Yes, you went through a lot in the first six years of your life, but you found me and Mommy and I adopted you. You are our son. Not the people who hurt you." Jenny softly said to him.

"Why did they hurt me?"

"I don't know sweetie and we may never know, but I do know is that you are the best thing to come into my life. Well, besides Mommy, Sofia, Timmy and Faith. All of you guys are tied for number one." Arizona softly said as she sits on the other side of Luke.

"But you are going to be punished for what you did." Jenny said and he nods.

"The rest of suspension, there is no video games and no ice cream. And you can never fight anyone again on school grounds." Arizona said and Jenny looks at her like don't you mean something else.

"Correction, never fight anyone anywhere again."


	18. Chapter 18

**So, the story is winding down. As I said, the final chapter is going to be based around the season finale. There's about two or three more chapters left in the story. And a certain US goalkeeper makes an appearance in this chapter only. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Babe, she's not going to back down on us." Jenny said to Arizona after her wife told her what happened while Jenny was out of the hospital. Arizona rubs her face and looks at her.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Arizona asked.

"File a sexual harassment claim with HR. I know that there's the paperwork we had to do when we started dating because of Murphy, but Minnick has crossed the line. I'm not going to push you to filing the paperwork and that's completely up to you." Arizona sighs and Jenny wraps her arms around her wife.

"It's going to be ok." They kiss.

Eliza walks into Bailey's office and sees the chief sitting at her desk.

"You paged?"

"You and I need to talk." Bailey said.

"About what?"

"Suction." Arizona said during surgery. Wilson uses the suction when the door opens.

"Dr. Robbins? You filed a sexual harassment claim against me?" Eliza asked.

"I did. I've told you numerous times, Dr. Minnick that I am happily married. But you go out your way to making me feel uncomfortable and making my wife feel uncomfortable." Arizona said. Jenny is in the gallery and looks at the interaction between the two. Along with Richard and Bailey and members of the board.

"Your wife doesn't appreciate -"

"You don't know anything about my wife. I almost lost my wife and two of my children in a car accident. And when she was in a coma, you kept hitting on me and I am telling you to back off of me now."

"Or what?"

"Or the board, who is sitting up in the gallery including Chief Bailey, will fire you since we already had taken a vote." Arizona said.

"We didn't take a vote." Bailey said to Jenny.

"She doesn't know that." Jenny replied. Eliza looks up at the gallery and sees Meredith, Jenny, Jared, Richard, Bailey, Pierce, Jackson and Hunt.

"Tell your guard dog that you have a right to make your own decisions." Eliza said while looking at Jenny.

"I made the decision to file the claim against you. She suggested it, but it was up to me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a child open on the table so get the hell out of my OR." Arizona said. Eliza stalks out of the operating room and Arizona looks at her wife and Jenny winks at her, making the blonde wink back at her.

Jenny looks at a chart as she walks down the hallway when someone grabs her and pulls her into the supply closet. She looks at the person and Arizona's mouth is on hers.

"Hold on." Jenny softly said then puts the tablet onto the shelf then kisses her wife.

"What's all this for?" Jenny asked a few moments later.

"Because I wanted to thank you for letting me deal with Minnick."

"You're welcome." Jenny looks at her phone after it pings and has a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"My ex is here. Excuse me." They kiss then Jenny leaves. Arizona grabs the tablet and brings it back to the desk as she tries not to think about her wife and her former lover.

Jenny walks down the stairs and walks over to a familiar person.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Hello to you too." Ashlyn said.

"Sorry. It's the first time I'm hearing from you since my senior year of college." They hug then look at each other.

"As for me being here, it's mostly to see your brother."

"Your knee bothering you again?" Jenny asked.

"Actually, it's my shoulder. Hey, I heard you took the doctor position for the Reign."

"I wanted to get back to soccer somehow."

"Ashlyn." Jared said as he walks over.

"Hey dork." They hug.

"I can't believe both of you are working together again." Ashlyn said.

"Well, I wanted to come home and Jared followed me here with his girlfriend, who is now his wife." Jenny said.

"Slim jim got married? I'm shocked." Jenny giggles and Jared chuckles.

"I didn't miss you one bit, Harris. Anyway, let's get your shoulder checked out." He said.

"I gotta get back to work anyway. Jared, I'll see you at three for the surgery." Jenny said to Jared.

"See you later." Jenny walks away and Ashlyn quietly sighs.

"She's married with three kids." Jared said to Ashlyn.

"I wanted to be here after the accident, but I didn't know how to face her again." Ashlyn said as they walk to an examination room.

That night, Jenny holds Timmy and Arizona holds Faith as they walk to the lobby. Jenny sees Ashlyn sitting in one of the chairs and walks over to her.

"You're still here?" Jenny asked her.

"Yeah. Jared wasn't kidding when he said that you're a Mom." Ashlyn said as she strokes Timmy's cheek.

"No. He's also a Dad. How's um..."

"Ali? She's good. She lives with me in Orlando after being traded."

"I was at HAO's last game. I got to talk to her, Kling, Tobin. Pretty much our former teammates."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"What was I supposed to say? I blamed you for months for my injury and I was also pregnant. Didn't exactly want you to get jealous."

"Is that your wife?" Jenny looks at Arizona, who is making Faith smile.

"Yeah, that's her. Babe?" Arizona looks up and walks over to the duo.

"Honey, this is my ex-girlfriend, Ashlyn Harris. Ash, this is my wife, Arizona Robbins." Jenny said.

"Hopefully, you won't hit me in the head." Arizona said to Ashlyn, who chuckles.

"I already like you because you make Jen happy. Anyway, nice to meet you. Jen, I'll see you up here in a couple of weeks."

"Where Seattle will kick Orlando's butt." Jenny said with a smile.

"Ha. Keep dreaming. Bye."

"Bye." Ashlyn walks away from them and the married couple head to the car.

"You didn't exactly tell me how you guys broke up." Arizona said as Jenny drives back to the house.

"When I found out that I couldn't play soccer anymore, we stayed together for another year, but...I didn't want to hold her back, so when my acceptance letter came from Duke Medical School, I broke up with her about a week after graduating college. I knew once I started med school that I was going to be extremely busy, and I was. Jared and I graduated med school in three years. He stayed at Duke and I went to Hopkins and the rest is history."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. I wasn't in love with her. I thought I was, but I knew that we were meant for other people. If I had stayed with her, we possibly wouldn't be together and have the three hooligans in the back." Arizona looks into the back of the car and sees the three kids sleeping.

"Have you thought about adopting a child?" Arizona asked her and Jenny looks at her at a red light near their home.

"I just had the twins five months ago."

"Just hear me out. Say we get an older child or a teenager. They would be extremely helpful with the kids."

"Can I think about it?"

"Absolutely."


	19. Chapter 19

**Second to last chapter. I combined the plane episode and last week's episode together.**

* * *

Jenny sits down first on the plane after putting away her carry-on bag. She's heading to a conference and Arizona is happily watching the kids back home. She puts her phone on airplane mode and does a double take.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked as Meredith sits beside her.

"Conference. You?"

"I'm giving a lecture at North Carolina. Looks like we're going to the same place."

"Looks like it." They look up and see Riggs and he sits on the other side of Jenny.

"What conference are you hosting?" Meredith asked Jenny.

"It's more of a lecture. North Carolina invited me back to talk about how I went from a soccer player to a doctor and how my injury impacted my decision. Some of my former teammates are going to be there."

"I'm a pediatric doctor. Can I check him out, please?" Jenny asked the dentist.

"Sure." Jenny softly smiles and looks at the head wound on the child then checks his pupils with her flashlight.

"I'm going to put something to cover the wound on his head. If he is groggy, has a seizure or loses consciousness, holler for me immediately. And you, mister, are getting a lollipop from me after the flight." Jenny said.

"Thank you very much. Do you have kids?" The mother asked.

"I do. Thankfully, they're back in Seattle."

Jenny sits on the floor next to Meredith and the general surgeon hands her the cup of water.

"Thanks." Jenny said then takes a sip.

"Did Arizona tell you about the plane crash?" Meredith asked.

"She did and I found out from the news. I flew out here to see her, but she was sedated. So, you and Riggs getting it on in the bathroom." Meredith looks at her and Jenny chuckles.

"More than what I'm getting at home with twins."

"I don't know what it means."

"Look, I get it. You're scared that the kids are going to get too attached to him and if you guys break up then the kids will be heartbroken. But Derek's not coming back. He would want you to move on."

"I know."

"We need help!" Jenny, Meredith and Riggs runs over and Jenny gets a male passenger onto the floor and onto his side as he is seizing. Then they start a medical procedure.

"If we could only get to my bag in my suitcase on my checked back." Jenny softly said and Meredith and Riggs look at her.

"You have your medical bag?" He asked and she nods.

"It's a trauma bag. Wait, there is a way to the checked baggage." Jenny looks down at the floor and sees something and lifts it up.

"Ah ha." Jenny climbs down and looks for her bag and finds it then grabs the trauma bag then heads back up.

"Got it." She opens the bag.

"IVs, more needles, gauze, slings, braces, a doppler, portable ultrasound machine, medicine, saline. Good thinking, Jen." Meredith said as Riggs puts in the IV. During turbulence, Jenny falls to the ground.

"GAH!" Jenny said as she holds her shoulder.

"Jen? You ok?" Meredith asked.

"My shoulder. I think I dislocated it." Jenny said as she stands up and puts her left arm close to her body and Meredith sees the dislocation.

"You did." Jenny grabs a sling and puts it on her.

"I'll deal with it when we land." Jenny said.

Jenny, Meredith and Riggs gets off the plane and he hands them shots of tequila.

"Thanks." Jenny said then heads to the bus.

When the trio makes it home after canceling their appearances, Jared looks at Jenny and hugs her after she told him what happened.

"You got damn lucky. I'm glad you're ok though." He said.

"Me too. Doing a brain procedure on a flight was a highlight of my career." Jenny said.

"So it's true? That you did a surgical procedure on a plane?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok, so thanks for asking." Jenny walks away and Arizona looks at her brother-in-law.

"What was that about?"

"No idea. She did dislocate her shoulder, but she's fine though."

Jenny rubs her injured shoulder when she feels a pair of hands on the injury. She covers the hands and knew that it was her wife.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you for saving his life on a plane in bad turbulence." Arizona softly said.

"All I thought about were you and the kids. And I'm ready." Jenny looks at her wife.

"For?"

"To adopt. There are kids in this country that need a loving home and our family feels..."

"Incomplete?"

"Exactly. So, Arizona Robbins. Will you adopt a child or teen with me?"

"Yes." Jenny slowly smiles and kisses her.

"Hey Luke?" Jenny asked as she packs her suitcase a week later.

"Yeah Momma." Luke said.

"Zola, Bailey and Ellis are coming over with the babysitter since you and Zola are out of school for the summer. I want you on your best behavior and don't fight with the babysitter. Aunt Heather is going to pick you, your brother and sister up later."

"Ok."

"Babe? We're gonna be late." Arizona walks into the kitchen and makes two travel mugs of coffee then hands one to her wife.

"Luke." Zola said as she and Bailey run into the room.

"Hey guys. There's breastmilk in the fridge for the twins." Arizona said to the babysitter.

"Heather will be coming to pick up Luke and the twins. Just let her know if she needs to pick them up from Meredith's."

"You got it." The two doctors kiss their kids heads then leave.

"Hi." Jenny said to the baby in the ER as she holds her and Amelia is doing the nuerological exam.

"The baby looks good, but we want to keep her here for a few hours for observation." Jenny said to the parents.

"Ok. Where's the doctor that...pounded on her?" The father asked as the mother takes the baby.

"I will speak to him and have him apologize to you all." Amelia said.

"Hey babe?" Jenny asked her wife as Arizona is looking at her phone.

"Yeah."

"Just got a text from Heather. Timmy has been throwing up and Faith is running a fever. She's bringing both of them over."

"Oh great. Just what we need. Our two kids being outbreak monkeys."

"Hi baby girl. You're not feeling well honey?" Jenny softly asked Faith as she holds her and Arizona is taking Timmy's temperature. Both kids are flushed and have rosey cheeks.

"He has a fever of 103." Arizona said.

"And she is warm to the touch. Both of them had all of their vaccinations or up to date with their vaccinations."

"Let's get a blood work drawn."

Jenny looks at her phone with the nurses and doctors.

"Ok, everyone, listen up." Jenny said and they look over at Jenny.

"We have a code orange. Nobody, unless wearing a visitor's badge or a hospital ID, gets through those double doors." Jenny ordered.

"Do not freak out the makers of the tiny humans. They will eat you alive. Get to work." Arizona ordered.

"What's a code orange?" Jared asked.

"Dangerous patient on the loose." Wilson said.

"Just what we need. Ok, nobody gets into this wing without proper ID. Visitor's badge or hospital badge."

"I'll let the nurses know."

Arizona left with the twins since Jenny was working overnight. They move the NICU kids into empty PICU rooms since the NICU was going to be renovated. Once the last baby was out of the room, Jenny goes into the NICU to make sure nothing was left behind...

When the explosion happens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for enjoying this ride with me. I waited until the West Coast has seen the season finale. Enjoy the final chapter.**

Arizona runs into the hospital when it's an all hands on deck situation after the explosion. She didn't see her wife and can't find her anywhere.

"Hey, the NICU was cleared out before the explosion since the chief gave the thumbs up for renovations to the wing. Peds was also evacuated and the Mom's were sent to Seattle Pres. Where's Jen?" Arizona asked.

"You haven't seen her?" Richard asked.

"No. She was working tonight for her surgery in the morning. The last time I saw her was when I was leaving early with the twins because they were both sick."

"She could be helping another wing getting the place evacuated."

"You're right. She would get the kids out first before the other patients. Jared!." He slides to a stop and looks at her jogging over.

"Jen is missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"I don't know where she is. I tried calling her, texting her. Nothing."

"Jared? We could use you here." Richard said.

"Coming. Keep trying and I will try, ok? Jen is probably on a different floor, helping evacuations." Arizona nods and Jared jogs away.

Jenny slowly wakes up and starts coughing because the smoke was starting to get to her. She stays low to the ground since the air quality is better than if she was sitting up. She looks down and sees droplets of blood and knew that her head was bleeding. But she sees a metal spike through her leg from the shelf. She reaches into her pocket and sees that her phone has thirty percent left of battery and she calls her wife.

"No, I don't know where she is." Arizona said to Jared then hears her phone ringing.

"It's her. Jen? Baby, where are you?" Arizona asked as she puts the phone on speaker and Jared places his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm trapped and I can't get out." Jenny said then starts coughing.

"What floor are you on?" Jared asked.

"NICU. But there's a pole in my leg. Possibly keeping the major artery from bursting. Put Zo on."

"Hey, I'm here baby." Arizona said with her voice breaking.

"Zo, you're the best thing to happen to me."

"No! No, you do not get to quit on me!"

"You're my miracle, Arizona Michelle Robbins. I want you to remember the happy times we had together with the kids...Tell them I'm sorry for leaving." Jenny starts coughing again and the silence is starting to get to Arizona.

"Jen, stay with me." Arizona and Jared said at the same time.

"I love you." Jenny said then falls unconscious as she presses the end call. Arizona breaks down and Jared wraps his arms around his sister-in-law. He looks up and sees tears in Meredith's, Richard's, Bailey's and Jackson's eyes.

"We got a victim. She's alive. Coming from the NICU." They hear. They run over to the stars to see Jenny with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Baby." Arizona said and kisses her soot covered face multiple times.

"Most of her lower leg is dead." Jared said as he looks at the injury.

"There's no pulse to the leg." April said.

"Cut off her leg. I want my wife alive." Arizona said to him.

"Let's prep for an emergency amputation." Jared ordered.

"Out here?" Jackson asked.

"There's no other choice."

"You heard him, Avery." Richard said.

"Arizona, stay at Jen's head." Arizona nods and kisses her wife's forehead. They remove Jenny's leg and close up the wound.

"My sister nearly died, Edwards nearly died. A child nearly died all because Minnick couldn't tell the police that they were missing." Jared said to Catherine.

"How is Jen?" Catherine asked him.

"She lost her leg and had a brain bleed and is currently at Washington Medical Center in the ICU. Dr. Robbins filed a sexual harassment suit against Minnick after we all told her that my sister-in-law was off limits."

"Is this true?" Catherine asked Bailey.

"Yes." Bailey said. Jared looks at his phone and sees a text then stands up.

"Jen. She's waking up." Jared said.

"Go. Thank you Dr. Newman." Catherine said and Jared leaves.

Jenny slowly wakes up and notices she's in a different hospital. She looks around and looks down at her legs to see one full length one and half of her left leg. She goes to rub her forehead, but her entire head is bandaged up.

"You had a brain bleed from the hit to the head." Jenny looks over and sees Arizona standing at the door while wearing navy scrubs.

"I have privileges here while you're a patient." Arizona walks over and tenderly kisses her.

"I lost my leg." Jenny said.

"By the time they rescued you...your leg was dead and you were going into septic shock. Jared had to cut it off. But I am going to help you through this." Jenny nods.

"Jared and Heather have the kids. Timmy and Faith finally got rid of their flu."

"Good. When I was unconscious...I saw your brother and talked to him. He said that he was dancing hard when we got married." Arizona chuckles.

"He said that he would be dancing hard at my wedding."

"He also said that he's glad that we got our asses in gear." Arizona laughs.

"Tim never held back."

"How bad was the bleed?"

"Well, it was in the location where motor skills is located. You may have trouble with words and memory problems down the road, but the only thing that matters is that you're alive."

"I am."

"Momma." They hear and look over to see Jared, Heather and the kids.

"I'm ok." Jenny said as she rubs the back of Luke's head.

"Scare us like that again, Jen, and I will do more than amputate your leg." Jared said then kisses her cheek.

"I know. Does Jane and Steve know?"

"They do. Uncle Richard is picking them up from the airport. Jane and Steve are also moving here with their kids to be closer to us." Jenny takes Faith from her brother and looks at her daughter and the six month old gives her a gummy smile, making Jen smile.

"Good. More family, the better." Arizona takes Timmy from Heather.

"Bailey fired Minnick."

"Good. I never liked her."

"Me too." Luke said.

"Even he...um..."

"Jen?" Jared asked.

"Agrees." Arizona said.

"That." Jenny said and Jared looks at Arizona.

"She's going to have problems with words because of her injury." Jared nods.

ONE YEAR LATER

Arizona leaves the newly renovated NICU that was updated with the latest technology and new equipment after the explosion. She takes a deep breath and rubs the back of her neck when she hears someone walking over with a prosthetic leg. She looks over and slowly smiles when she sees Jenny walking over with a cane.

"Well, took you long enough to get here." Arizona said.

"Sorry. Timmy spilled juice inside my leg and I'm using my old one. Remind me to get WD-40 for the hinges on it." Jenny said.

"You got it. Did you call the company to get you a new one?"

"Yeah and should be here in four weeks. So, how's the new NICU?"

"It's good. Just wish you were still here at the hospital though."

"I'll be back in two weeks. I wanted to come back when I was ready. Not because someone was pushing me." Arizona looks at her.

"What, me? Pfft. I'm not pushing you."

"Liar. It's ok. I'm glad that Minnick is gone though."

"Me too. Baby?"

"Hmm."

"Think we can go home and spend time with the kids? My shift is over."

"Absolutely. I love you, Arizona." Arizona cuddles up to her.

"I love you too, Jennifer." They smile and tenderly kiss.

"Momma, will you tell moron over there that it's my turn for movie night?" Luke asked. Jenny sighs and rubs her forehead.

"I got it baby. Go get a drink. Luke, what did we tell you about calling your sister a moron?" Arizona asked as Jenny walks into the kitchen.

"Mom, it's my turn for movie night."

"Sofia --"

"No way. Luke picked out the last three movies. I'm not going to watch 'Cars' again." Sofia said.

"Ok, you know what? No movie night tonight. I had a really long day and I'm tired from speech therapy and physical therapy." Jenny said after closing the front door after the babysitter left.

"But --"

"Go get ready for bed." Arizona said. Luke and Sofia nod their heads and walk up the stairs. Sofia moved back to New York to be closer to Arizona and Callie works at Washington Medical Center.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just every night..." Jenny softly said.

"I know. The kids need to be calm around you. How about we go upstairs, check on the kids then get ready for bed?" Arizona suggested and Jenny nods. The former soccer player takes off her prosthetic leg and takes off the protective sleeve and gets into bed as Arizona does the same with her leg. After the Reign/Pride game, Jenny resigned as team doctor to focus on getting back to being a surgeon. Her hair is almost back to full length and has trouble with her words from time to time, but that's from her brain injury. But Jenny never stopped fighting for her and Arizona. And she never will stop fighting.

 **Come on. Did you really think I was going to let Jenny die?** **Ok, if you had recognized that speech between Arizona and Jenny, it was from the Chicago Fire finale between Matt and Gabby.**


End file.
